Auction A Date
by xoxofanpire
Summary: Auction a Date Ball!: One of the biggest events in Forks High! What if Edward didnt fall in love with Bella the first time around? What will happen when he is pranked? Or is the prank a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1: Eyes

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fic so go easy on me.

Please review so I can see what I can do to improve the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!!

Chapter1: Eyes

Emmett POV

"Eddie!!" I called in the girliest voice I could come up with. Jasper chuckled and so did Alice. Rose just looked at me in a 'did you just do that' kind of way. "We're gonna be late!!" I said in a manlier voice.

In a flash Edward was in front of me with a scowl n his face. "I am always first to get out for school and the one time I take my time, you rush me." He said.

"Sorry Eddie. I don't want to be late. The announcements for auction a date are today and I don't want to miss it."

Rosalie growled. "Don't worry. I'm just planning on pranking people." I reassured her as everyone started to walk to the car.

"I'm planning on pranking Mike today." I said as I watched Rose and Jasper get in the back while Alice slid in the front. I was going to sit already when

"Wait." He placed all his 'precious' CDs in the middle of the seats and then went to the driver's side.

"How the heck am I gonna get in if your CDs are in the way??" I growled. There must be twenty of those CDs. This was unfair. He knew how muscular I was I would crush all those CDs.

He hissed at me. "Don't you even think about it. I was asked to bring classical music to school of the 'Auction a Date Ball'."

"Then tell me how I am supposed to get in??" I asked.

"Maybe you could carry them instead but they better not have a single scratch on them or you will die." Edward threatened me.

I mumble to myself as I carried the CDs and I climbed in the car. This was seriously uncomfortable. I pouted.

"Aww. Emmie, don't pout. It's going to make me feel all guilty inside." Edward teased and Rose, Jasper and Alice laughed at me.

Edward will so pay for this.

We got to school and if you were expecting to see walls with brainiac stuff like spelling bee or maybe news about the last game that Forks High School played in, you will be shocked that all those banners, articles, pictures and so on were removed from the walls.

There were now banners of different colors that said: 'Auction a Date: Finalists will be revealed today.' Apparently, this school takes this school activity seriously.

Maybe I would get Mike to date his worst nightmare: Lauren. She just gives him the creeps. Sure, she's pretty, okay body… but she is a total slut and would throw herself at anyone who is near her. Nerd or jock, it doesn't matter. She makes it seem like she will always be wanted.

At first, she got the attention she wanted but now, boys seem to 'shy' away from her. I heard guys talk about her one time and they talked about how desperate she was… perfect. I got it!! Mike's definitely getting her.

Edward chuckled. "Are you really going to do that??" he asked me.

"Why not??" I asked. "I am so terribly bored, it's one of the times when pranking is fun. Everyone will see him all shocked and scared of the 'slut'. It will be priceless."

"So you are attending the ball??" Jasper asked. "I thought you said that you would never be caught attending one ever again??"

"Well, last year was boring. We didn't even prank anyone. We just sat there. I only got one dance from Rose and I don't drink. So there was really no fun at all." I explained.

"You could have said so and we could have left. I liked the ball last year." Alice chimed in as we were now walking to our lockers. They were right beside each other, as requested.

"Just because you could get all of us new clothes. It's not like you need an excuse. You get us clothes all the time." Edward said.

"We all know that my work will be more appreciated when there is a good reason to put it to." She smiled.

"I always appreciate the things you do for me." Jasper said.

"Kiss up." Rosalie teased as the bell rang and we all went to class.

I walked with Edward and Alice to our next class when Bella, the clumsy new girl that Edward is irritated with-and she, the same- drops her books in front of Edward.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Edward immediately helps her with her books. This is the… how many-eth time that Bella dropped her books or tripped in front of Edward unintentionally.

Edward seemed to be irritated but sometimes I think he's used to it and secretly doesn't mind anymore. Or maybe it was because he couldn't read her mind.

"Oh." She says as soon as she sees who helped her with her books.

"What do you mean 'oh'??" Edward snaps. I guess he heard me.

"I mean I didn't expect you to help me after all the other times I did this near you." She started. "You never used to care."

"Well, this time, it was right in front of me." He defended himself.

She glared at him. "And I thought I was about to thank you." She started to walk away.

We went to class with out another word. Edward seemed to be fuming. He is really irritated. "Let's go to class." Yes. He was very irritated.

Edward POV

We were walking to our first class when Bella trips and drops her books right in front of me. As an instinct, I picked them up for her. I stacked them up in human pace.

Bella was really clumsy but there was something about her. She was pretty and intelligent, whenever I see her, all of my surroundings change. It completely turns around.

Just like now, I was peaceful then bam!! Bella drops books and trips. At least she didn't fall on her face of something.

This has been happening a lot. Her dropping things, tripping, stumbling. She is incredibly clumsy!! How could anyone like her exist?? What was wrong with her??

"Oh." I heard her say.

_Edward seemed to be irritated but sometimes I think he's used to it and secretly doesn't mind anymore. Or maybe it was because he couldn't read her mind. _Emmett thought. I'll show him 'secretly doesn't mind'

"What do you mean 'oh'??" I snapped at her. I was growing irritated. Is Jasper around?? No I don't think so. Alice tilted her head at me.

_Why are you so mean to her?? _She asked me through her thoughts. I pretended not to notice her.

"I mean I didn't expect you to help me after all the other times I did this near you. You never used to care." She said.

"Well, this time, it was right in front of me." I said, smugly.

She was glaring at me with those chocolate eyes of hers. "And to think I was about to thank you." She snapped then stood and started to walk away.

I was mad now, either for her snapping at me like that or her walking away from me. I didn't know.

"Let's go to class." I said.

Emmett POV

After a long day of classes that we already took up before, it was lunch. This was the only time, I could actually relax. No on pays attention to us. We were just freaky students to everyone.

Bella and her friends were laughing as they sat down on their usual table. She looked at our table and then her eyes were suddenly watching Edward as he was watching her.

They were watching each other. Edward stopped breathing while Bella's breathing stopped too. She was blushing a bright crimson now. It was like they had a connection.

Alice POV

I nudged Emmett. I could see that he too noticed that there was a connection between Bella and Edward at this very moment. It's the first time they looked at each other that way.

It looked like Edward was captivated by her. Like he couldn't stop looking for something that is hidden in those eyes of hers… hmmm. Interesting.

Bella POV

"I can't believe the three of us actually went for auction a date." Jessica laughed.

"I know right. I cant believe you made me do this." I was laughing right with her.

"Actually, I planned to go for it. I just went with you two since I knew you would go for it too." Lauren said.

Jessica and I playfully slapped her in the shoulder.

"Ow." She complained and Jessica and I started to laugh again. I could feel a stare from behind me. I slowly turned my head to see that I was right. There was someone staring at me but it wasn't just anyone. It was Edward. The very Edward I walked away from this morning. I felt a blush coming.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't and slowly, my will to look away crumbled. I wanted to keep looking at him. He was captivating me. Those eyes of his. Golden Topaz. It's the color you could only see in his family's eyes.

He's eyes seemed to be hiding something… a secret. He looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. I didn't understand it and that only made me even more curious.

His eyes were so deep and they were calculating now. They looked at mine as if he was trying to look into my soul or find something he lost. I was doing the same. I was searching and searching for something but I didn't know what I was looking for. It was like I was lost. I got lost in his eyes. Those eyes that are so deep ad full of mystery and secrets. How I wish I could unlock them.

"Bella??" Laurent waved her hand in front of my face. Breaking our connection. I suddenly felt empty. I wanted to connection back. Wait. What am I saying??

"Yes??" I asked, finally looking at her.

"I called your name twice now." She said with a smirk. "What… who were you staring at??" She looked in the direction I was occupied with a moment ago. "Edward?? You were gazing at Edward??" she asked.

"No. I wasn't."

Edward POV

"Bella?? You were gazing at Bella??" she asked me with big eyes full of excitement. They were so different from Bella's chocolate colored eyes. Alice's was open. You could see directly to what she was thinking.

Bella's eyes held secrets. Secrets that I want to discover. I want to be able to look into those eyes and see what she was actually thinking. Looking into those eyes for that immeasurable moment was… incredible. "no. I wasn't." I defended myself.

"We all know you were." Rosalie said. "Eddie is going all googly-eyes on Bella."

"No I wasn't!!" I growled softly.

The bell rang and I walked away swiftly away from the questioning eyes of my siblings. That is just uncomfortable.

Emmett POV

We all had Trigonometry except Edward. He had Biology and guess who his lab partner was… Bella!!!

I wonder if they would stare at each other again. That would be hilarious. I wish I could be there. I would ruin the moment. Emmett style…

No. Now, it's safe to think of a way to get pay back.

Just then as we were going to our seats, there was an announcement. "The finalists for the Auction a Date Ball are: Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Isabella Swan!!! Congratulation. The stalls are now open to lucky men who want to auction for the three beautiful candidates. Thank you."

Maybe I should also get Edward a date. Mmmm. Perfect. The perfect Edward Cullen, pays $500.00 just to be able to date the lucky… Jessica or Bella?? Who??

"Alice??" Jasper shook Alice lightly. She was having a vision, then she was practically bouncing on her seat with excitement.

"What did you see??" I asked her.

"Emmett your brilliant!!" she praised me.

"I know but… for what particular reason??" I was confused. I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. I didn't decide to do anything differ… "What does Edward have to do with this??" I asked, suddenly excited myself.

"Everything." She smiled devilishly.

"What did you see exactly??" Rosalie asked. "What's with Emmett and Edward??"

"Emmett decided on how he will get revenge on Edward…"

Author's Note:

How was it??

Remember it's my first fan fiction so go easy on me…

Reviews please!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the Prank

Chapter2: Starting the Prank

Edward POV

I was now going to the one class that I don't my siblings with. Luckily for me, they can't ask me anything about what just happened earlier in the cafeteria.

It was just a short walk to the science building (my next class was Biology) when I saw someone on the seat beside mine.

Bella looked like she was rushing and having a hard time doing something. She kept her left hand on her hair pushing it out of her face while the other was holding a pen that wasn't moving. Maybe she was confused. I walked slowly near her. Even until now, I still kept my breathing intact. Her scent hit me like a bowling ball the first time I was in the same room with her- this very room. I've always thought that I would get used to the scent or it would slowly not mean anything for me but...

No. It still hits me like a bowling ball. It is never going to subside. And for some reason, I don't want it to subside?? It seems like it is a big part of how I know her and I don't want that to leave. What am I saying??

I silently walked and sat on the seat beside her and took a peak on what she was stuck in. I smiled it was the homework.

"It's chlorophyll." I said as I sat down to the seat beside her. She jumped at the sound of my voice. She must have been concentrating on the question.

"What??" she asked. Her voice was shaky. Her eyes were panicking and worried but as they settled into mine, they seemed calm just like when I look into her eyes.

"The answer... um... is chlorophyll." I said as much as I didn't want to break the contact of our eyes.

"Really??" she asked then sighed.

"What??" I asked. What was she thinking?? Why was she sighing? Was she sad??

"It's just that I spent the whole time debating whether the answer was chlorophyll or not." she said.

"Do you want me to help you??" I offered. Still swallowing the venom swirling in my mouth. I will not let the monster in me out. It's for my family, remember that Edward.

"You'll help me??" she asked.

"Why not??" I smiled and when I did her heartbeat skipped a beat. At the exact moment her heart stopped, I was extremely terrified. Was she afraid of me??

I helped her with her homework and she was writing as fast as she could but pleased somehow. This confused me.

The teacher came in and as he came in Bella was done. She looked at the paper proudly then looked at me with the sincerest of smiles and blushed a little then she admired her work again. She must be really happy and I was glad that I was part of the reason that she was.

We passed out homework and as soon as she passed hers, she gazed at me and I gazed back. It was like that lunch in the cafeteria. When it seemed we were looking for something that was hidden deep in our eyes.

The deepest of secrets waiting to be found but are hidden behind the thickest of walls. How I wish I could break those walls. That would make everything easier. I would be able to figure her out and maybe, possibly… hear her thoughts.

Then there was an announcement and the class was waiting to hear it. It was going to be about the ball, the unnecessary ball for the fund of the school.

"The finalists for the Auction a Date Ball are:" Bella looked away from my gaze and turned to the speaker in the classroom. "Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Isabella Swan!!! Congratulation. The stalls are now open to lucky men who want to auction for the three beautiful candidates. Thank you." The announcement ended and then Bella blushed the reddest color I've seen on her.

Wait… WHAT?! Bella was joining that Auction?! I couldn't help but growl lightly though I didn't understand why I was so offended by this. It was her choice to join or not.

The teacher congratulated Bella and everyone- except me- in class clapped and cheered for her.

I felt my face frown. I was so confused. I didn't understand any of my emotions and how I was offended somehow by Bella's choice of joining this useless auction. She was practically selling herself for the night!!

My fists balled up at the thought of Bella selling herself. "Edward?? Is there something wrong??" Bella looked concerned for me but that didn't ease the tension that I was holding in.

"Edward??" she asked again. "Please say something."

"What do you mean what's wrong??" I asked in the calmest voice I could possibly do.

"Well, your hands are balled up and just a moment ago I could swear I heard you growl or something like that."

"There's nothing wrong." I said.

"You don't need to tell me. I understand that maybe, you don't trust me." She shied away from me, looking away. That softened my mood.

"It's not that I don't trust you… Wait. Do you… Trust me??" I asked, knowing that she didn't after all the ignoring and shouting I did to her. I was never ruder to anyone.

"I trust you." She whispered. "Why wouldn't I??"

"I've been so rude to you." I said.

"Well… I don't know why but I do." She looked at me and her eyes were telling me that she wasn't lying.

I really wanted to tell her but I didn't know what to say so instead I said: "I'm sorry that I can't tell you." I whispered looking down. I didn't deserve her trust. I want to kill her. I want her blood. Even now but I don't want to hurt her. I don't think I'm capable of that anymore.

"I understand." She smiled. "It's going to be okay." She reassured me.

"Ms. Swan, do you have anything to share to the class??" the teacher asked.

"No sir. I'm sorry." She said blushing slightly.

Alice POV

Flash. "Edward Cullen!!" the announcer said.

"What??" Edward glared at me then Emmett but hesitantly stood and looked at Bella. Flash.

Flash. Edward holding Bella tight in his arms. Flash.

Flash. Bella's head cuddled on Edward's chest. She closed her eyes looking content and happy and… thankful that Edward was the one she was dancing with. Flash.

"Alice??" Jasper shook me slightly. Oh my gaa!! Edward was going to win the auction a date with Bella!! This is going to be perfect.

I'm so happy I think I'm bouncing on my seat. If that happens, Edward could fall in love and be with her. Edward wont be alone anymore!!! He was going to be happy and complete!!!

"What did you see??" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett your brilliant!!" I told him with the biggest of smiles.

"I know but… for what particular reason?? What does Edward have to do with this??"

He caught on so fast. "Everything." I was having all of my plans for Edward rushing through my mind.

"What did you see exactly?? What's with Emmett and Edward??" Rosalie asked, totally confused.

"Emmett decided on how he will get revenge on Edward…" I explained.

"So who am I going to pair him up with??" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Bella." I said and he looked like he fully understood.

"Is he going to like the idea??" he asked.

"Nope but we don't have to tell him anything." I said. "In my vision he was completely clueless when his name was announced."

"Will he dance with her??" Rosalie asked suddenly curious.

"Yes and to me, he looked absolutely happy." I felt really warm for him. He was going to finally find someone to be with.

"Alice, you are so warm right now. You seem to love the idea." Jasper said. "You are also very impatient."

"Well, she still has to wait for one week."

"Yah but one week will be worth it. Can you imagine?? Finally, Edward will have someone to be with and he would be such a sourpuss when we all go sweet and stuff on Valentines or Christmas. He will never feel alone ever again."

They all seem to soften on the thought of Edward being happy and not alone anymore. I was really happy for him.

"Does he know that he will like this human??" Rosalie asked.

"No. He doesn't understand what he is feeling right now but he is softening up to her." I said. "At this very moment she will tell him that she trusts him. And he is very… touched??"

"Awww… Our Edward is falling in love." Emmett said with dreamy eyes.

"I am so excited." I was bouncing again. "How long before we can leave??"

"Did you actually ask us that??" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh yah… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…" the bell rang.

Emmett POV

I can't believe Edward is going to find someone he actually would want to be with because of me. He better thank me for being the awesome person that I am.

"Should we line up for the stalls now??" I asked.

"No. we should do it on Wednesday." Alice said.

"So that I would know how much we need to beat the other admirers of Bella and from what I know, the people who are our biggest 'threats' are Mike, Tyler and Eric." She said surely.

"I thought Tyler was for Lauren." Rosalie said.

"Me too. I thought they felt the same for each other." I said confused.

"No. Lauren feels that way about him but he doesn't. He likes Bella more than he likes Lauren, to him she is just someone to use." Jasper said.

"Oh." Rose and I said at the same time.

I saw Edward smiling and when he sat the stalls where the many boys are lining up for he suddenly frowned and balled up his fists. What was his problem??

Must block thoughts. I know!!!

I am so going to pick a fight with Jasper later. I said over and over again and started to sing Remember [English version] by BigBang (Korean Boy Group)

(ey!) Do you remember (remember . .)  
Do you remember (remember . .)  
Do you remember (remember . .) (ey!)

Edward looked at me. I think that just caught his attention never mind.__

A love gone bad is a crazy thing  
But how did it catch up to us (I wish it'd go away)  
Sometimes it makes me question myself what did I get into (but that's what love would do)  
Cause I, don't even know who you are no more  
And I can't even pick your favorite flowers no more  
And I remember when I knew you, even better than you knew yourself  
(We both looked out for each other) For each other yeah~  
(In this whole world there's no other) There is no other, no~  
(What happened to our love that) Even if nothing changes I just want to remember ey~  


He walked towards us and was eyeing everyone closely.

Remember when we fought for each other ( do you remember)  
All we cared about was our love ( all we cared about)  
Remember when the itty bit mattered  
All that what happened to us  
Do you remember?

Remember when we fought for each other ( do you remember)  
All we cared about was our love  
Now i remember (ey!)  
One thing got in the (way!)  
Let's go back to the (day!)  
Do you remember?

Do you ever reminisce, of how excited you use to be (to see me)  
And me the same with you, do you remember  
(Couldn't taken it away from each other )  
And now I call you & chattin' all night but now it's horror and it just ain't right, no~  
We would let anyone and everyone get into our business  
We tried to control this, whoa yeah~  
(We both looked out for each other) For each other yeah~  
( In this whole world there's no other - - what happened to our love that) Even if nothing changes I just want to remember ey~

"Is there a problem??" he asked.

"Nope." Alice said cheerfully and skipped away.

Remember when we fought for each other  
All we cared about was our love ( remember when~)  
Remember when the itty bit mattered ( oh hoh~)  
All that what happened to us  
Do you remember? ( Do you remember? Oh~)

"Not really." Jasper left too.

Remember when we fought for each other  
All we cared about was our love  
Now i remember (ey!)  
One thing got in the (way!)  
Let's go back to the (day!)  
Do you remember?

You use to be my partner  
We use to be a team now I'm livin' in the real  
While you're livin' in a dream  
You use to be my queen  
I use to be your King  
You use to go to bed with me and we was livin' happily

He looked at Rose and she just walked away flipping her hair. Oh shoot. Im all alone and I have my next class with him.

Now actually  
I was on TOP of the world  
And along side of me, at the top was my girl  
And our whole change come like Fall to December  
If even nothing changes, I just wanna remember  
( i wanna remember~)

He didn't ask me. That made me calmer. We walked to Spanish class now.

Remember when we fought for each other (i wanna remember girl)  
All we cared about was our love (all we cared about)  
Remember when the itty bit mattered  
All that what happened to us  
Do you remember? (do you remember?)

Remember when we fought for each other (use to fought for each other)  
All we cared about was our love ( heyy hey~)  
Now i remember (ey!)  
One thing got in the (way!)  
Let's go back to the (day!)  
Do you remember? (ey!)

Do you remember (remember)  
Do you remember (remember)  
Do you remember (remember) (ey!)

"If your done singing Remember now, can you please tell me what youre hiding??" Edward asked.

"What am I hiding??" I asked innocently. "And big bang is absolutely a really good group they harmonize."

"I didn't say they weren't." He looked away. "What was that??"

"What was what??" I asked.

"Why was everyone blocking me out?? What are you guys hiding from me??" he asked. He looked terribly hurt.

"I don't know." I said. "Just keep out of it. Im sure they'll let you in when they're ready."

"What about you??" He looked at me. "Wont you tell me??"

"No. Im sorry."


	3. Chapter 3: Friends First

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fic so go easy on me.

I totally forgot to put an author's note on the second chapter but it's alright.

I just wanted you guys to know that I was happy about where the story was leading.

Please review so I can see what I can do to improve the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!!

Chapter3: Friends First

Bella POV

Today was… weird. Edward was the same old ignorant person I knew before but after the lunch thing, he changed. He wanted to open up to me I knew it but, he still didn't give me all his trust and I don't expect to get it. I just don't want him to go back to that person who was rude to me and only me. I don't want him to get mad at me again.

I liked how he helped me earlier. How he looked at me in the eyes, how he said my name. Everytime I think about what just happened, it just seemed like it was just a dream that I woke up from.

I was walking to my car when I saw Jessica standing there infront of it arms crossed and glaring at me. She was glaring at me!! What happened?? I walked faster to her… "Jess, what happened??" I asked.

"What do you mean what happened??" she almost screamed at me.

"I don't know what your talking about." I was so confused. This just proves that my life will never be peaceful.

"You don't know?? You were flirting with the guy that I like Bella!!" she looked like she was about to cry. She was really upset.

"Who??" I asked. "I don't know who or what you are saying!!"

"Edward!!" she screamed. "You were flirting with him in Biology!! I saw you!!"

Flirting?! Is that what she saw?! I was just talking to the guy and he started the conversation!! I didn't even know she was crushing on Edward. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. "Jess." I tried to sound calm.

"Don't 'Jess' me. You were flirting and you know it!! You didn't even stop to think about how I would feel. We are in the same class and you are his lab partner. I let that go because it wasn't your decision!! But now…"

"YOU THINK I FLIRTED WITH HIM AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF YOU?!" I screamed at her. She was really pissing me off.

"Isn't that what YOU DID?!" She screamed back at me.

"You cant be more INSECURE!! And if I was flirting, how should I know that you liked him?! You don't tell me anything anymore!!!"

That got her quiet. She knew I was right. I didn't know what was going on her mind anymore. "Jessica, we used to be so close. Why is it that you don't seem to trust me anymore. Am I just another person to you and not your friend anymore??" I was crying now.

"Bella…" she was crying too…

"Jess. How can we be friends if you don't believe me??" I started. This was really hurting me. I couldn't believe that she could actually believe that I was flirting with Edward when we were just talking??

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I thought that it was obvious…" she looked down.

"It wasn't." I said coldly.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"Okay. So now, I'm supposed to stay away from Edward??" I asked. I knew I couldn't but I would try because my friendship with Jessica was more important to me.

"Please??" she begged. "I can't help but think that he would fall in love with you."

"Oh, please. There's hardly anything good about me. I'm really worried that no one would auction me.

"Pffft. I bet you have one third of the school wrapped up in your little finger." She giggled and I couldn't help but giggle too.

------

I got home and my chest felt really heavy for some reason. I got to my room and just lay down. I wanted to feel relieved. But I knew that I wasn't.

I don't want to feel alone and broken… broken?? Was that how I felt now?? Broken?? Why was I broken?? Because… I couldn't give my time to Edward anymore?? There's no way to make this easy. Maybe we should go back to our fighting ways. Stop all the talking and go back to the ignorance and annoyance.

I couldn't do that. I just told myself that I didn't want to lose the friendship and trust I was getting from Edward. It is really important to me but Jessica was important too. I didn't want to lose her just because of some guy…

A guy with those topaz eyes. Those deep beautiful topaz eyes. How could I not look into them and lose all my will. I will crumble before a second passes by if I see those eyes of his. Those miraculous, secret-filled eyes of his.

And his voice. His velvet voice that could make any singer insecure about their voice. When he would call my name, how ill I resist to look at him and remember all the reasons why I didn't want to lose this forming friendship of ours??

How am I supposed to do this??

Okay Bella we will have some rules and you better follow them.

One. NEVER look into his eyes.

Two. Think of his voice as ordinary.

And Three. Always remember that your friendship with Jess is more important.

I could feel it. This was going to be hard. Just imagining those eyes, and voice is already making me anxious to see him.

_God, help me. _And_ Edward, please don't be mad at me _were the last things I remember thinking before I dozed off.

Author's Note:

There we go chapter3!!!

I hope you liked it.

I know it was short but I will make up for it.

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Different

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fic so go easy on me.

Please review so I can see what I can do to improve the story.

I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!!

Chapter4: Different

Edward POV

Today was… different. After looking into Bella's eyes that lunch time, my world was flipped upside down. My siblings have been constantly blocking me out. I was out of their circle. They all were all hiding the same thing and I had no clue on what it was. They don't even stay around me for long anymore.

In the car, they were quiet but in their heads, they were busy. Alice has planned her whole wardrobe for three months; Jasper was wondering on what how to beat Emmett in a wrestling match; Rosalie was thinking about what to do with her hair; and Emmett was singing BigBang Songs in Korean.

They have been doing this since we've met after my Biology class with Bella. Maybe that has something to do with why they were acting so weird.

"If you guys are being weird because of Bella and I talking, you shouldn't worry or anything. I can control myself." I said to end the silence.

"So you think we're all 'weird' because you talked to her??" Alice said, looking shocked.

I was about to defend myself when she thought about my conversation with Bella on trust. As I saw us from a different perspective, I saw that I looked sad after the announcement. I was frowning but after she reassured me that I didn't need to tell her anything because she thought that I didn't trust her, I looked soft and… loving?? No. It can't be loving, it definitely wasn't. It was trusting. Yes, I felt trusting of her.

"Edward??" Emmett said.

"Yah??" I couldn't believe what was going through my head.

"You look like you've just realized something." He grinned but I didn't want to mind him anymore.

Alice stopped thinking about it the moment I stopped the car in front of the house. They all ran in the door and to their rooms. They are really trying hard to keep this from me. Sigh.

"Edward, can you come here please??" Esme asked.

"Yes??" I asked as I walked to the living room where she was standing and looking curious and worried at the same time.

"Do you know what's wrong with your brothers and sisters??" she asked. "They just ran to their rooms without even greeting me."

"Sorry Esme." They all called.

"I don't really know mom. The are hiding from me too."

I was sad that they were hiding from me. We never hid anything from each other that lasted long. It would usually last for a day or two but that was it. I sighed. I just have to wait then.

I then heard Emmett and Jasper talking about playing baseball. They were walking down the stairs and I ran to them. "Can I play too??" I asked.

"No." They said in unison. Ouch. "We want to play by ourselves. It's unfair with your mind reading and stuff and I want to… um… run faster than you so I have to practice. Emmett added.

I didn't push it farther. I just took a step to the side and gestured for them to go and they did. When they got out, Alice and Rosalie were going down talking about what to do with their nails and Rose's hair. They left too… Esme was in her room designing houses again.

She was thinking about how to solve my problems. She wanted me to be 'in' with them again, she felt… pity for me. I don't want her pity.

I ran to my room and locked the door. I tuned her out with 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan. I had something to tune her out with but my biggest problem isn't her pity, it's me. My thoughts are always going to my siblings, secrets and…

Bella. I was thinking about her and those gorgeous deep brown eyes. I'm confused. I didn't understand how I could be possibly think of someone this way. Everywhere I go, everyone I turn to, I see her.

Now, I was listening to loud music: 'Breaking the Habit.' By: Linkin Park.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

How I wish that I could just stop thinking about Bella. It would make everything easier. But no matter how confused I am now, when I remember her reassuring me that everything will be alright, it seems that way to me.

I closed my eyes on the thought of her trusting me so easily. I didn't deserve it but I… want her to trust me. I want it so bad that I feel like I could do anything and everything just to deserve it.

I wonder what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about me too?? No. She isn't. But I would like to imagine her doing so.

------

I couldn't wait to see Bella today. I got to school and I was practically bouncing. I couldn't hide it no matter how hard I tried. My siblings could definitely see it and they were all thinking the same thing: "Bella".

I left my siblings looking for 'other company' but she didn't seem to be here yet. I couldn't find her scent anywhere. I felt my face fall and the warning bell rang. I walked as fast as I could without getting much notice to my first class, which I had with Rosalie.

I was nervous of what Rose would be thinking. She could really torture a guy with her thoughts but she didn't seem to mind me a lot. She was admiring her nails it was blood red with black tips.

As I relaxed, my mind started to wander. I was thinking about whether Bella and I could be friends… Impossible. That will never happen but, I cant help myself but hope that it would. If being her friend was the highest kind of relationship I could have with her then I would take. Sigh.

I took my next two classes with Jasper. He didn't mind me much too. He kept himself busy but trying to remember his human life.

After those classes, I decided to just skip all the classes before lunch. That gives me two hours to think of what I was going to do.

I know that I should not be trying to talk to her. I shouldn't be thinking of her. I shouldn't be constantly wondering if we could be friends because that was impossible and it could hurt her.

I ended up in my car drowning myself with Linkin Park, Paramore, Muse and surprisingly BigBang… I played all the loud music I could find. I needed to forget about my problems and relax but I couldn't.

I couldn't help but think I would just end up hurting her. I don't want to but it wouldn't leave my mind that I would make a big mistake that I would regret forever.

Twenty and a half songs later…

Maybe I should just go up to her ad ask her if she wanted to eat with me. No. That would be too sudden and unexpected for het. I don't want to frighten her but she has a reason to be. I am different from her.

I could lose control, I could hurt her… I could kill her. We were too different to be together in anyway.

Oh how I want to talk to her right now. I want to have a long talk with no fights. I want a conversation like yesterday, full of reassurance and trust. I almost forgot that I was not like her… almost. The thought of talking to her made my stomach twist and turn.

Feeling this way only happened when I thought about Bella. This feeling is definitely different.

I heard the lunch bell ring. Oh shit.

I slowly left the car and walked to the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

There we go!! Chapter 4!!!

I hope you liked it.

I really got writer's block writing this.

I don't hate it but I could have done better.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Ignorance

Author's Note:

This is my first fan fic so go easy on me.

Please review so I can see what I can do to improve the story.

Just so im being clear, in the last chapter, I was mentioning songs.

The lyrics and the song I was mentioning were two different songs.

I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!!

Chapter5: Ignorance

_I heard the bell for lunch. Oh shit._

_I slowly left the car and walked to the cafeteria._

Edward POV

I lined up to get my 'food'. They were just props. I don't eat these disgusting things. They taste horrible. Ugh.

I got everything I grabbed. I didn't even know what I was getting. All I was thinking was what was I going to say?? _You can do this Edward._ I encouraged myself. _What are you afraid of?? You just want to speak to her, nothing else. It's not like you would be asking her to marry you or something. _

What the heck?? How did marrying her get into the picture?? I was just going to talk to her. Nothing else. I was going to ask how her day was, I was going to ask her how she was doing with her friends.

I was going to ask her about her likes and dislikes. I just want to really get to know this Bella. I want her to know that I could be her confidant.

No, no, no. I was asking for too much. I just wanted to be her friend, then I think about marrying her and then I think about being her confidant.

Was I really going to make sure she trusted me or was I going to break that trust to protect her from something was going to overcome me and hurt her??

My wants and needs were different. I needed her to stay away. It was for her own good but I want to be near her. I just want to make sure that she was there and not just a dream.

I was beginning to lose my nerve. I sighed.

_Sigh. Edward._ I turned my head instinctively and looking for who called me but instead I saw her. My face and hopes lit up but as I saw her eyes, I felt worried. She looked sad, worried and confused. Just like me…

"Are you going to pay for that??" the lunch lady asked.

"No. Nevermind." I said and I started to walk to Bella. I heard many thoughts. Some were telling me to back off, some were telling me to stay away from her and some were jealous but I didn't mind them I kept my pace as I walked towards her.

She saw me and her eyes grew big, she started to breath harder and faster, her heart beat was loud and growing faster. When she noticed that I was going to her, she quickly composed her face but her heart and eyes told me that she was afraid and ashamed.

I stopped in front of her. "Umm… Hi." _Nice one Edward. You are so interesting_. I scolded myself.

"Hey." She said and then walked away…

When she left I felt a stinging pain in my chest that seemed to grow bigger by the second. I've never felt this before. Did she prefer the conversations we had when we were fighting?? All hopes of getting her as a companion or a friend left. I stood there frozen.

After our conversation yesterday, it was hard to believe that this really happened. She didn't even let me say anything else.

What was wrong with me?? I expected too much from something that I knew was never going to happen. I made myself think that I would have her. I pushed myself to talking to her and she just walked away.

I couldn't breathe. I stayed there like an idiot, frozen. She didn't mind me. I was just another person to her. Someone who should be ignored.

That hurt a lot and I still couldn't explain anything to myself. Why am I so stupid?? How am I supposed to break the wall that is keeping all of Bella's secrets hidden from me when I can't even tell how I was really feeling?? I'm so useless. I just want to hide under a rock and not come out until someone could explain why I am this way.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Emmett and beside him was Alice. They looked at me with pity, just like Esme. I don't want anyone's pity!! I don't need it!!

I shrugged Emmett's hand off my shoulder and walked away. I went straight to Biology. Maybe Bella wanted to be with me when no one was paying attention to us.

Oh stop getting your hopes up. You will just end up hurting even more. I want to run. Run really, really fast and not have to stop. I don't want to stop for anything. Not for me, not for my family, not for Bella. I what her to leave my mine but why cant I push her away??

I sat down and waited… that's all I was trying to think about. Waiting. That one word that could lead to a million things.

To me, it meant, waiting for my life to be over, waiting for me to realize that I should just run away and waiting for Bella to see that I am here.

The bell rang and a little while later, Bella came and sat down beside me, not sayin anything. She just sat there.

"Bella??" I asked.

She looked at me but not into my eyes. She was avoiding them.

"What's wrong??" I asked.

She just shook her head and then faced forward. She didn't look at me again. That hurt bad. Knowing that she was just there beside me and not doing anything about it. I felt broken and stupid.

She was ignoring me.

Why?? Did she realize that she should be staying away from me?? That she shouldn't be trusting someone like me??

Class was not even close to over and she stood walked to Jessica. "Let's switch." She whispered.

"Okay." Jessica said excitedly. _I cant believe it I was going to sit beside Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen _she thought.

Jessica stood up and Bella took her seat as Jessica sat down beside me. Bella sighed and then looked started writing or doodling on a piece of paper.

"Hey." Jessica said.

I nodded in her direction. How am I going to tune her out?? I don't have anything. Erg!!! I looked back a little and stared at Bella instead. Why was she doing this to me?? Why was she avoiding me??

What did I do?? Maybe she really did realize. I thought that I would be happy that she would finally be safe from me but I am really devastated. I was horribly broken and hurt.

I don't want her to go away. I don't want her to be afraid. I don't want her to avoid me. I want her to talk to me just like she did yesterday. I don't want her to hide from me but what could I do??

She wouldn't even look at me. I was staring at her and she just kept her eyes on whatever she was doing with the paper and pen. I wish she would just look at me. I just need to see those eyes.

_Look at me. Come on Bella, please?? Look at me._ I thought to myself. Wishing she could somehow hear me.

I was about to give up and run out the room when she looked up and gazed into my eyes. What I saw in her eyes pained me. She looked like she was in pain. She looked like she was upset.

I wanted to run to her and ask her what happened. I wanted to carry her in my arms and bring her somewhere where she could tell me everything and cry it out of her chest. I want her to feel relieved.

If there was only something concrete that could represent all the pain she was holding, so that I could destroy it. I never felt so helpless.

She snapped out of it and then looked down again and started to doodle and this time, she kept her head down.

Bella POV

_Bella, you are so stupid. You were supposed to be avoiding him and to do that you weren't supposed to be looking into his eyes. You promised. _I scolded myself.

I could feel the tears coming. I tried to blink them away but some of them slipped and as if on cue, the bell rang. I grabbed my books and my bag quickly and I started to bolt for the door. Unexpectedly, I caught my foot on a table and tripped. I was waiting for the cold ground to hit me but I didn't.

Instead there were cold hard hands that caught me. I looked up and saw Edward. This made more tears slip. How was I supposed to be avoiding him when he just keeps coming??

I could smell his sweet scent, nothing could compare. I could feel his icy cold skin. It didn't feel weird against me. It felt reassuring and I felt completely safe in his arms. I just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Why are you crying??" he asked, worriedly.

I shoot my head and stood up pushed him away. I stood up from his grasp and left the room, running for the girls' room. When I got there, I unexpectedly broke into soft sobs.

It hurt so much to avoid him when I know that all I wanted was to be near him. I not find myself liking him. I had a crush on Edward. I big crush, since it hurt this bad just to be away from him.

I should just throw these feelings I had for him since I have decided to save my friendship with Jessica.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked horrible. I dabbed cold water on my face. I tried smiling but they ended up being distorted and I knew that I wouldn't be able to act natural. I have to tell Edward to stay away from me. If not, we would both just end up hurt.

I don't want him to leave but if that's what it takes for me to save my friendship then I will do it. I will end this thing with Edward. I just need to hear him tell me that he didn't feel anything for and that would be enough to push myself away from him.

It would hurt a lot but I would take it as long as I kept it in mind that it's impossible for th both of us. I mean he is a gorgeous perfect guy. I knew that since the first time that I've seen him.

I knew then that I would not have a chance to be with someone like that. I knew I liked Edward before but not to this extent. It was just a harmless crush.

I actually thought that it would go away because of the way that he treated me before. I want to know all the reasons for those though. I want to learn why he was being rude to me and only me. What was with me??

I want all the answers to my questions before I tell him not to mind me anymore. I want to find what I've been looking for in is eyes before I ever get the chance again.

I just don't know how to ask.

------

Edward POV

I stayed there on the floor for the second time - with in the last two hours – frozen. I held her in my arms for not longer than ten second and she still ran away from me. I should get used to this but I know I will never get over the shock of someone like Bella to be running away from me.

I've always thought that Bella would never act this way but she proved me wrong. How will I ever confront her if she wouldn't even let me talk to her?? How was I supposed to let her know that I trusted her too??

_Oooh.. Someone's got a crush on Bella…_ a thought finally got me. It was Lauren's. Who liked Bella?? The thought made me angry. I don't like the idea of Bella being in anyone's mind that way. _Will Edward buy for Bella for this Auction a Date?? He might. He looks like he was hurt badly by her when she ran away. He must like her. _What?? She was talking about me??

I… had a… a crush on… on… B-Bella?? Was that it?? It felt that way. That would explain why I was so protective and why I want to be near her all the time.

Now, I know what it was it was just a crush, a harmless crush. I could shake it off, eventually. I was going to pretend that she never came into my life. No, that's hard. I would pretend that she never said that she trusted me. I started to walk out of the room.

I felt empty and blank. I saw myself from different eyes and I looked just like a felt. I looked exhausted.

I wasn't paying attention to anything now. I wasn't thinking anymore. I just kept walking. I didn't listen to the thoughts, the whispers coming from those around me; they were unimportant.

The bell rang and when everyone was gone, I sat down in the corner miserably. I know what I told myself, that it was just a crush and from what I've seen, I would get over it. But now, as I think back to those words, I… don't think I can do it. I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to not notice her. I don't know how to pretend that she never there in the first place!! I was shouting at myself now.

_Damn it Edward!! I thought you were stronger than this!! Now, this human tells you that she trusts you and you just shrink away?! I thought you were the strong one!! Fight back!! Be strong!!_

I stood up and started walking to class, which was on the other side of the building. I was close now when a door opened in front of me. I stopped it reflexively.

"Oh my gosh I'm so…" Bella stopped as she saw who she almost hit. I froze too. I just looked at her. I saw her eyes begin to water.

I had to get away. _You're the strong one._ I reminded myself. I wanted to say 'excuse me' but I opened my mouth and felt weak, so I shut it and walked away from her.

_I'm sorry. _I thought.

**Author's Note:**

Aww… That was a sad ending for a chapter wasn't it??

I kinda hate myself for it but the story will get better…

Eventually.

There we go!! Chapter 5!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6: It's Not Just A Crush?

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me.

Please review so I can see what I can do to improve the story.

The last chapter was a really sad one…

I'm really happy about where this story is heading, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!!

Chapter6: It's Not Just A Crush??

Angela POV

"Excuse me. Sir, may I go to the rest room??" I asked.

"Get a transit pass." He said as he was checking out homework. I know he didn't mean it but he is just so uninteresting…

I stood up and walked to the restroom when Edward passed by looking absolutely crushed. "Is everything okay??" I asked him.

He just left. He didn't even notice me. Oh well, he's a Cullen. I continued walking to the rest room when I saw Bella looking the other way, frozen and she looked like she was sobbing.

"Oh my god. Bella are you alright??" I ran to her instantly. I turned her around and wiped the tears off of her face. They still kept coming. "What happened??"

"It's my f-fault." She said. "It's my fault." She repeated over and over again.

"What's your fault?? C'mon." I pulled her in the restroom. "What happened??"

"Edward." She said.

"What about him?? What did he do to you??" I was so worried. She never really talked to me before but she seemed nice. She shouldn't be crying like this.

"Nothing. It was me." She said.

"Huh?? Bella please tell me. It will make you feel better if you have someone to share your problems with."

"I don't know." She whispered.

"I wont tell anyone." I said.

"I meant I don't know what my problem is. I just feel so horrible." She sobbed.

"What were you saying earlier?? About Edward and something that you did??" I asked. I hope she stops crying. It's not right for her to cry. I wiped her tears again and she hugged me full force and sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay." I comforted her. "Just tell me. I'll try to help. What exactly happened??"

"Well… it started yesterday when we were in biology. He… He is my lab partner. And yesterday, w-we had our f-f-first real conversation and I j-just kept st-staring in hi-his eyes. I was l-looking for s-s-something but… but I couldn't find it in his eyes. I know its there b-but I couldn't find it." She was stuttering.

"What were you looking for??" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "After the announcement yesterday, he looked pained so I asked him what was wrong and he didn't tell me. Even after I told him that I trusted him."

"You do??" I asked.

"Yah. I don't know why but I know I do." She said. "Then when we left, Jessica got mad at me because she thought that I was flirting with Edward. We were really just talking. And I couldn't believe that she would actually think of me that way. I didn't even know that she likes him. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. …I feel horrible."

"Why?? Because she got mad at you because she thinks you flirt with the guy she likes??" I asked.

"No. Because I ignored Edward today for her. I even switched seats with her." She said. She pulled back and I saw that she was hurt… bad.

"You did?? Youre such a good friend, you know that??" I asked.

"Yah. I wonderful friend." She rolled her eyes. "but after biology, I went here and I decided that I was going to talk to him somehow. I was going to get the things that I was looking for so that I can finally forget all these problems of mine, this guilt."

"Are you sure it's just guilt??" For guilt, isn't this too much??

"No. I think I… like him." She said blushing. Aww… "I realized that I had a tiny crush on him today before he found me."

"Do you think it's just a crush??" I asked.

"What else could it be??" she asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I might be wrong but from what I heard and what I can see… it's much more than that." I said.

"What??" her eyes were confused, not letting in what I am telling her.

"I think your in love with him." I said.

"I can't be in love with him." She laughed. "I just had one conversation with the guy and… I… I just cant."

"Then explain to me why you are so hurt." I challenged her. This was something I never did but she needs to see my side of things.

"Because after realizing everything, I see him and I feel complete then he just walks away tearing me in half too." She said.

"Which half??" I asked.

"The happy one." She whispered.

"Your not happy anymore??"

"I don't know where it went. It just disappeared." She started to cry again. "I can't find it anymore. I really want to talk to him to get this over with but he just left and… and…" I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks." I said.

"What?? I should be thanking you." She said.

"No. Thanks for trusting me with this. I know you cant just tell Lauren or Jessica but I'll always be here okay??"

She nodded wiping her tears. "Me too. If you need anything, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's skip the last hour." She said.

"Okay. Where do you want to go??" I asked.

"Um… Let's go to Port Angeles and get coffee or something."

"Why so far to just get coffee??" I asked.

"I don't want to be anywhere near this place for now." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay but were taking your car. I don't think I've processed everything you just told me."

She laughed. "Okay."

Emmett POV

I'm really hating this. Edward looks so sad and tired. I want to help him so bad but I don't even know what is going on. I know it definitely has something to do with Bella but I don't see why he is so upset.

We reached the house and Edward just opened the door and slumped. He walked in human pace into the house and to his room. That was so out of character. We were all just sitting in the car and staring at him, worried.

If no one was going to, then I would. I decided to take action. I walked out and ran in front of Edward's room. I knocked.

"Come in." I tired, empty voice said.

I opened the door and what I saw made me feel horrible. Edward was lying on his couch, eyes drooping. He looked like he was in a coma but with his eyes opened.

"Do you want to hunt with me??" I asked.

"No." he said flatly.

"Please??" I asked in a pleading voice. "Just accompany me."

"Okay but I wont be much of company, I am not really in the mood." He stood slowly and started to walk. He looked like a woman who just lost his child!! He wasn't even a girl!!

I started to run and I pulled him be the shoulder and pulled him with me. If he didn't want to move then I would help him. I will get to the bottom of this today!!

"Don't pull me!!" he shouted and pulled his arm from mine. We both stopped in the middle of the forest. "I'm here with you!! You can hunt now!!"

"I didn't pull you out here for me to hunt." I said frankly. "Edward. Honestly, what's wrong??"

he took a deep breath. "Noth…"

"Don't give me that crap!!" I was so frustrated. "We all know that you re troubled. Just let someone in!! You are hurting so many people. I don't even have to ask them how they are feeling. I don't need Jasper to tell me either. It's all in their eyes, in our eyes."

He looked down. Taking deep breaths. "It's none of your business."

"It is. Can't you see that I am here trying… begging you to let me in your head for once. I want to understand how you are feeling. From what I see you are empty and exhausted and in pain. Share it with me."

"Wow. Emmett is actually being serious." He smiled.

"I am."

"Emmett… I… don't know what to tell you." He said. "I don't know where to begin." He said.

Finally we were getting somewhere. "Then start by telling me when this started happening."

"Well… it really started when I looked into… Bella's eyes that day… I can't believe it as just yesterday. It's Thursday, it happened yesterday." He looked lost.

"Okay." I said. "Tell me what happened when you looked into her eyes."

He took a deep breath. "I looked into them like I was searching for something."

"What were you looking for??"

"I don't… know." He said. "I remember wanting to break the wall the was between me and her secrets. I couldn't find them." He whispered the last part.

"Why did you want to do that??" I asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to… understand her. I wanted to just figure her out. I wanted to know why she would blush, why her heart would speed up or why she would suddenly seem to forget breathing."

"Tell me. How do you feel about her??" I asked.

"I don't know but… I heard Lauren think that I had a crush on her."

"Crush??" I asked.

"Yah and since it was just a crush, I figured I could shake it off. I tried then when I was going to class, she almost hit me with the door and then out eyes met. After realizing that I was not going to get over her if I kept looking into her eyes… I… j-just…" he sounded like he was sobbing. Oh god.

I walked to him and patted his back. I gave him a brotherly hug then looked at him. Encouraging him to continue.

"I… j-just… l-l-left." He finished.

"You left her there??" I asked.

He nodded. His hands were fists now.

"Tell me what you feel like doing."

"I want… I want to talk to her." He whispered.

"Then talk to her." I said.

"That's the problem. She wont let me. That lunch when you saw me frozen… I was going to start a conversation with her but she just left… in biology, she switched places with Jessica. She doesn't want to be near me."

"You don't know that." I said comfortingly.

"But then why would she avoid me??" he looked up at me, pleading for answers.

"I honestly don't know." I admitted. "But I don't think you just have a crush on her anymore."

"What do you mean??"

"I think… you are in love with her." I said.

His eyes grew big with fright. "No!! How can I love her?? She's human?!?!"

"I don't know but that's from what I can see. You are in pain when you remember her ignoring you. Why else would be that hurt if your feelings for her aren't strong??"

"But I can't fall in love with her. She's human…" it pained him to say it.

"But you were human too…" I really wanted to convince him. He has to see that there is no way that he isn't in love with her.

"What do you mean there's no way??" he asked loudly.

"I don't know how you've been lying to yourself." I almost screamed in frustration. "Can't you see what's happening to you?? You're changing. After you had that talk with Bella, when we saw you, you were a completely different person. You were smiling one of the best smiles I've seen on you. Why were you smiling?? You must be remembering something."

"How did you know??"

"I'm your brother. I think I know you more that you know." I said innocently.

"I just don't know what to do Emmett. I can't fall in love for her. I have to stop it. I don't want her to get hurt." He sounded like he was going to sob.

"It's okay. It will work our you know??" I smiled. "All you have to do is show her that you do care and that you're a man" I said, flexing my muscles.

He laughed. "Whatever Emmett."

"You finally laughed." I rejoiced.

"Let's hunt." He suggested.

"I thought you would never ask… Race yah!!!" then I started running.

"No fair you get a head start!!" he shouted behind me.

"You snooze you lose!!" I heard Edward laugh. It was so good to see him like that again. It seemed years ago when he last smiled.

I hope he listened to me when I said that he was in love with Bella. Well, he will soon find out anyway.

"What are you saying??" he asked.

"Nothing. You'll believe me when… you believe me." Then I focused on hunting.

**Author's Notes:**

There. They are now starting to realize that they do have feelings for each other.

But what will they do with this idea??

Hmm…

Notice that I used one of their friends to describe them??

I wanted you to see how they were in other people's eyes.

Apprently, everyone knew that they loved each other…

Except themselves.

Please REVIEW.

This is one of my favorite chapters to write about.

Please, please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Lab Works

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me.

Please review so I can see what I can do to improve the story.

I liked the last chapter it was cute for me.

I'm really happy about where this story is heading, just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight!!!

Chapter7: "Lab Work"

Edward POV

It's Friday today. Two whole days passed and I still don't know what my siblings are hiding from me. They haven't slipped even once. They are getting better at hiding things from me. Sigh.

Today was the first time I was afraid of going to school, terrified actually. I don't know how to apologize to Bella about my unnecessary actions. I would just feel stupid. What I did to her was rude. Plus, now I am the guiltiest person on earth. I still can take the conversation of Bella out from my head. He said that I've fallen in love with her.

I honestly don't know if I've fallen in love with the girl. The one thing I'm sure of though is she and I can never be. She's human and I'm… a… a vampire. The pain shot through me again. It was a hundred times worse than the pain I felt during my transformation. This one is… unbearable.

Once we got to school, I've wanted to go home already - Emmett practically dragged me out of the can and in the campus.

The day was going by so slowly. I've seen Bella every time I got out of class. She was frowning and when she would see me, she would look away and just walk faster. It's lunch and I was seated with my family in our usual table. They were watching me.

Bella came in the cafeteria with Jessica and Lauren, behind them were Mike, Tyler and Erik. When they came in, everyone instantly looked at them. They didn't eve seem to notice but Bella definitely did. She blushed. The men around me were filled with longing and awe while the women were filled with jealousy and hate.

They bought their lunch but Bella just bought a bottle of lemonade. Didn't she need to eat healthier food than that?? I mean her friends bought either a pizza or a bowl of salad. She cant be on diet. She has an ideal body. I can hear girls wanting her body. She didn't need to change it. It was perfect.

They went to their table in the very middle of the cafeteria. It was always left empty for them. It was three tables away from ours. She was facing me but she kept her eyes on her bottle of lemonade. _Look at me. _I chanted. _Look at me, please?? Just once??_ I knew there was no way she could hear me but it was worth a shot. Just then, she looked up. Then our eyes locked. There was no one else in the room but us.

It seemed like we were the last two on earth but that didn't bother me. What mattered to me was in this world, if there really was two left, it was me and her.

This time, I was looking for her secrets. I was just appreciating the fact that she's here with me- not really but it's good enough. I could stay here forever and not complain.

What I was feeling was different from how I've been feeling for ages. I felt safe with just her gaze. I wonder how it will feel if I just went there and gave her a small, harmless… Never. It will never be harmless. If I get that close to her… she would scream instantly. My skin will repel her. Why does it have to be so cold?? Why is it me?? Why did I ever end up as this?? Did it have to be me?? I felt lonely though I was still staring at her. Her brows furrowed. Did she sense something was wrong??

The bell rang but I was so caught up with her gaze that it didn't bother me if I was late. Emmett touched my shoulder. "We should go." He said.

I nodded and started walking. She looked afraid. Her heart beat went so fast and she was blushing. What was she thinking??

_What are you thinking?? _Jasper warned me. _Get back here!!_

_Idiot._ That's all Rosalie said.

_Atta boy!! _Emmett said. Alice was just smiling. Im so happy that there are at least two people who are supporting me. _Supporting me with what??_

I got to her. "Hey." I said. I felt everyone watching.

"h-hi." She stuttered.

"DO you want to go to class together?? I started. My chest was so tight that it was uncomfortable. "I don't feel like walking alone today."

"Um…" she started.

"Go with him." Angela whispered from the other table. She is so nice. I'll give her something in return… later.

"Yah. Go." Ben whispered too from beside Angela.

Bella was still looking straight into my eyes, hesitant. "Um… Okay." She said.

Yes?!?! She said she'd go to class with me?? I smiled and held out my hand to her. Her eyes never left mine as she felt for her bag and took my hand. Her hand was so warm against mine. She blushed when I took her bag for her.

We walked in silence, stopping our gaze for a moment. All eyes were on us. It was obvious but I didn't care. Once we were out of the cafeteria, we looked at each other and laughed.

"What was that about??" she gasped between fits of laughter.

"I don't know." I admitted, still laughing. My chest felt light. It felt good.

Her face grew serious. "Wait. Youre… talking to me??" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that??" I smiled her way and she hid her face blushing. "Don't hide your face." I said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well… I was planning to talk to you in Biology. But… you ruined my plan so…" she thought for a while.

"So… what??" I prompted. Were we flirting??

"You… owe me ice cream." She decided.

"Ice cream??" I was astonished. "And I thought that you were mature for your age." I teased. God, it was fun teasing her.

He eyes were playfully angry and her lips was a small 'o' shape. "What are you going to do about it kiddo??"

"Oh you are so dead Mr. Cullen!!" she was about to hit me but I started to run. I stopped and looked at her sticking my tongue out. She started running after me so I ran in human around and around the small hallway. "Edward! Come back here!" the she gasped. She slipped on a wet area on the floor but I caught her in time.

She smiled up at me. "Thanks." She said gasping. She felt so right in my arms like she was meant to be there.

"That's the second time now." I noted.

"You were so fast and…" she looked at me arms. "Your so cold."

"I don't know what to tell you right now." I admitted. I didn't want her to leave screaming.

I took a deep breath then let her stand. I don't want her to know but I know that she deserves to know about me. If and when I find out about how she sees me, I'll tell her everything, even my feelings for her. I need to. I trust her but I don't want her to go away. I don't know if I can handle that. We started walking in silence again. I didn't look at her but she was definitely looking at me.

We were near the classroom when she stopped me. "Hey. Is there something wrong??" she asked. Did she really see through me or was I just easy to read??

"Wrong??" I asked innocently.

"There is something wrong. I can tell." She said strongly

I sighed. "Yes. There is something wrong." I admitted.

"Can you tell me??" she asked. "I want to help you."

"Maybe… but not now."

" I respect that." She smiled.

We went in the classroom and every one's eyes snapped to us. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan." The teacher said disapprovingly.

"Yes??" We said at the same time. I hope she doesn't get in trouble it would be my fault.

"Please explain to everyone in the class why you two are ten minutes late for class."

"We were sidetracked." I explained. He gestures for me to continue. "And now… I owe her an ice cream." I said.

Bella was still looking down blushing and trying to hide her smile. I was smiling, I couldn't stop it.

"Please take your seats. I will give you a different punishment. Who needs detention??" he smiled smugly at us.

As we were walking to our seats, I heard his thoughts: _I'll give them a project. It will be worse than detention and impossible to do over the weekend. Maybe a fifty item worksheet plus ten essay questions. They will be scratching their heads together._

If he did this, I would have to weekend with Bella?? No doubt that we could finish all his questions in one day. So we would have the next day to spend together?? Not thinking about Biology?? "Bella??" I said loud enough for the teacher to hear. She looked at me. "I hope he doesn't give us like a fifty item work sheep with many essay questions or something. That would be just horrible." I said. She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow.

_Perfect. You are a genius. Bet he didn't think I would actually do it huh?? Well, this would be the project of his life._ He said.

He has some issues.

"Bella, Jessica." Bella stiffened when the teacher said Jessica, like she remembered something. "Meeting this afternoon for the rehearsal and final rehearsal on Tuesday. And for the rest of you please buy votes for the Auction a Date Ball. This is very important to the school."

Ugh!! This is such a mood ruin-er. I was perfectly happy then this!! It's killing me!! Im getting so many mood swings!!

Im not going to buy votes!! I don't want to buy that!! I don't want to buy Bella and I don't want anyone else buying her!! I would feel horrible. I'd rather just ask her for a dance or not be there at all to see her in someone else's arms.

Bella sighed. "Is this another problem or is it a different one??" she asked.

"It's different." I said. "Do you want to know??" I asked her.

"Only if your willing to tell me." She said shyly.

"I'll tell you when we buy your ice cream." I said.

"Okay." She whispered.

-----

After classes, we did get the fifty item work sheet with the ten essay questions. It should be done as a pair so we have to be in one place at the same time to do it. That sounds good. Time alone with her.

We got out of class, I was so bouncy, almost as bouncy as Alice… almost.

"When do you want to meet??" she asked me. "Library??"

"Nope. Can we go somewhere more… private??" I was only 50% teasing. I really wanted to be alone with her.

"W-where do you have in mind??" she stuttered. Her heart sped up.

"I'll just take you there." I said. "If you don't mind my driving."

"Not at all." She said.

"What time will I pick you up tomorrow??" I asked her. it sounded like I was going on a date with her.

"Um… Maybe at 8??" she suggested.

"Okay. I'll be there." I said then I winked and started to walk away, waving. I am going to definitely skipping the rest of the day. I need to run!! Literally.

Bella POV

"I'll be there." He said. I feel like my heart was going to flip. Then he winked. I think I forgot how to breathe. Then he walked away.

"Oh my god, Bella!!" Angela screamed and hugged me tight. "You just talked to Edward with out fighting. You two were actually talking with out fights and he just winked at you!!! Oh My god Bella!!"

"I know!! I know!!" I squealed. "I don't know what's gotten into me but… Let's go to gym!!"

"You want to go to gym??" she looked at me.

"Yes!! I just want to hit something." I said excitedly.

"Well then, let's go!!" Angela said.

When we got to the gym, I saw Jessica glaring at me. Oh shoot. I totally forgot about her!! What have I done?? I have a study date with Edward tomorrow and the next day!! How am I supposed to explain this to her??

I gulped and walked toward Jessica. I was terrified and was guilty. I did flirt with Edward today. With the ice cream?? Oh my god!! I thought you were for girls Bella not guys first!! What the heck is wrong with you??

"Bella." She said seriously.

"Yes??" I said.

"What happened with you and Edward earlier??" she asked.

"Nothing really." I said.

"Why did you go with him??" she asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Do you like Edward??" she asked me with tears in her eyes.

"Jess… I…"

SMACK!! My cheek hurt badly. I can't believe she did that but I think I deserved it. I bet this is going to bruise.

"I can't believe you Bella. I thought you were my best friend?? I apologized to you the other day but now, I don't think I should have." She said.

I started to cry. "Jess…"

"Don't even say my name. I cant believe you."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I wont do it again."

She laughed a serious laugh. "As if that's even possible Bella!! Your going to go with him on your stud date tomorrow right?? How can you not do it again??" she blurted at me. "First, you take Mike and most of the other guys and now, you take Edward??"

"Mike??" I asked. "What does he have to do with this??"

"Don't even pretend like you don't know Bella. He's asked you a million times and you keep telling him no but you still keep close contact with him!! And just yesterday, he asked me what are your favorite flowers!!" she yelled. "What do you want Bella?? Do you want every guy in this school??"

"No, I don't… I am clueless with what your trying to tell me." I sobbed. I cant believe did all these wrong things to her. I want to tell her that she could have all the men in the world but I would beg her to let me have Edward. Just him and I would be happy. Did I really feel that strongly for him already??

What am I going to do?? I want to repay Jessica for all the wrong I've done but… can I really give Edward away??

"Jess. Take him. Take him." I sobbed.

"What??" she gasped.

"Take him." I sobbed. "Take Edward."

"I don't know if that's even possible anymore. Don't you see the way he looks at you??" she asked sobbing too. "He really likes you now and I don't have a chance anymore. When you gave switched seats with me yesterday, he wouldn't even look at me."

"I don't know how to help you with that but… just take him." I begged. "I'm sorry Jess. I don't know what to do."

"Just stay away from him." She said and I nodded. "I will." I can't believe I was saying this.

How will I do this?? How will I avoid Edward??

Jessica walked away.

"Your not honestly going to avoid him, are you??" Angela unfroze from her shock phase.

"I have to." I said. I wanted to just die. Today was the best day I've ever had but for I boy, will I give up a friend??

Author's Notes:

Damn Jessica!!! Agree?!?!

I just had to put that in. I couldn't find a better way to show Jessica's jealousy.

So here we go!!! The seventh chapter of my very first Fan Fiction!!

Please Review!!


	8. Chapter 8: Im Here

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

The last chapter was kinda cruel don't you think??

Will Bella Avoid Edward??

What will happen??

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

In this chapter, I concentrated on Bella and Edward's POV only.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter8: I'm Here.**_

Bella POV

It was the rehearsal. We practiced with ballroom dancers and as clumsy as I was, I only stepped on his foot twice in one hour. The teachers wanted to make sure that we knew how to dance at least two ballroom dances: the waltz and the tango.

I did my best to concentrate on my partner but how can I really focus on anything?? Everything was a big blur. I wish it would just clear up so that I could see where I will be able to go. I am lost.

Jessica won't talk to me but she seemed to be in a better mood. Lauren is siding with Jessica. They both are always shooting glares at me. It bothered me more than ever to find that my best friends were thinking this way about me.

I don't know if I should still consider them as that. They were siding against me and they don't seem to trust me…

I got home and I just put lasagna in the microwave and I put a note on the counter telling Charlie how to use it. I swear he made the pizza toast for about 20 minutes. It was so burnt.

I didn't eat though. I went to the bathroom and I looked at myself from the mirror and I looked horrible. Luckily, Charlie isn't here to see this. A bruise was forming on my left cheek from where Jessica slapped me and I had tear marks on my face. My hair was a mess and I was sweating a little from the dance classes.

That night. I couldn't sleep. I still eat. Sure, I was starving but how can I think about my stomach when my heart is breaking. The pain won't go away. I am so desperate. I wish I could just disappear so that Jess could believe me that I am giving her Edward. I want her to be happy.

After all the things I did to her, from how she said them, I'm a horrible person. Now, I have to think of how to get Edward to not come tomorrow…

I'm not a good liar. How am I going to do this?? I dozed off.

-----

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. _The doorbell rang. Oh shit. I sat down and fell back on the bed. My head was throbbing and I was hearing bells.

I am so dizzy. I don't know what's happening. I'm so lost. The doorbell. I sat down carefully and walked downstairs. Holding the rails for support. I couldn't see well and my stomach was churning.

I opened the door and heard someone gasped. "Oh my god Bella!! Are you alright??" a familiar velvet voice said, concerned.

I shook my head and I saw black and felt cold arms around me. "Bella?? Bella??"

------

I woke up but I kept my eyes and I placed my hand on my forehead but there was a wet towel on my head. What happened??

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw an angel… I saw Edward. I gasped sitting down but my head had other plans. I fell back on the pillow… pillow??

"What happened??" I asked.

"You have a fever and a slight cold." Edward explained.

"How did you get in here??" I asked confused.

"You don't remember??" he asked and I shook my head.

"I came to pick you up but you fainted in front of me." He said. "Don't do that ever again."

"Huh??"

"Don't scare me like that ever again. I was so worried." He said. He was worried about me?? Why??

"We should do the Biology thing." I started sitting again but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back on the bed slowly.

"We both now that you're in no condition to think about Biology now. I can do it." He reassured me.

"But it was a punishment for both of us." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I'll do it." He smiled.

"How long was I out??" I asked.

"Five minutes or so." He said. "Go back to sleep."

I shook my head. I turned to my side. I don't want to face him right now. I don't want to fall any deeper than I already am. If I fall any deeper, I don't know how I will be able to let him go.

He gasped and I looked back at him, shocked. "What happened to your face??" he asked.

Shit. "I fell." I lied, looking away.

"Liar." How did he see through me so easily??

"It's nothing." I said.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." He pushed.

"It's nothing okay??" I said.

"Bella." He sighed. "You know you can tell me anything."

"You'll get mad at me." I said.

"Mad at you??" he raised his eyebrows. "Never."

"I'm not going to tell you." I said firmly.

"Fine." He said. "But I will only think of it worse than it already is."

"Id rather you think its worse than find out the truth." I said.

"That bad huh??"

I nodded. How can Jessica do that to me?? Now, even Edward is freaking about it. I don't want to include him in this but he is in the very middle…

"Why are you crying??" he asked. I didn't even notice that I was crying. I looked away from him.

He cared about me that I was sure of. Why would he be here if he didn't, even just a little. I cared about him too. A lot. I started sobbing. How was I ever going to live through this??

Edward lifted me up from my bed and sat me on his lap and placed my head on his shoulder. "Shh… It's going to be okay." He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"You have to see this." I said.

"I know."

I sobbed. "Don't go." I whispered, giving in to my emotions just for today. I will let the wall hiding myself in break down and tomorrow, I will bring it back up again.

"I'm here. Shh, I'm here. Bella, don't cry. I'm here." He chanted. He carried me to the rocking chair and rocked me gently. I continued to sob until I fell asleep in Edward's soothing arms.

-----

I woke and I was cuddled in his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms. It felt right. "What time is it??" I asked.

"About three in the afternoon." He said.

"What?!" I gasped. "You didn't eat anything. You must be starving!!"

He laughed. "No Bella. I'm alright. I… ate a heavy breakfast." He said. "Don't you think you should take care of yourself first??" I asked.

I blushed. "I don't know. I thought I was being rude." _Bella, bring up your wall. NOW!!!_ I growled at myself.

"Edward…" I said as I stood up. "Um… I don't think we should be this close."

He looked hurt, sad and confused. "What??"

"I don't know if you understand but there are other girls for you out there and I don't think I should be one of them." How am I going to make this easier??

"Oh." He said and started walking to the door.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He said and he got out of my room. I heard the front door open. And I said something I never thought I would say. "Love you." I whispered. The door kept open. Did he leave it open??

I walked out my room and saw him smiling holding the door open, looking at me. "Love you too." He mouthed and I gasped. How did he hear that?? Then he walked away, closing the door.

Edward POV

"Edward, um… I don't think we should be this close." Bella said with sad eyes.

"Huh??" I asked confused. Did she feel uncomfortable around me?? What did I do wrong?? Was I being too fast?? I didn't even think, I just pulled her on my lap and allowed her to cry on my shoulder a moment ago. Sure it felt heavenly for me, but for her was it… bad??

"I don't know if you understand but there are other girls for you out there and I don't think I should be one of them." She said weakly. She looked like she was about to cry again, her lower lip was quivering.

"Oh." I said. She didn't want to be with me. _Edward, isn't this what you needed??_ I scolded myself. _Leave now._ I stood up facing the door and started to walk out of the room.

"Thanks." She whispered. It was a request??

"You're welcome." I said. I felt like I was dying inside. I feel horrible for myself. Why did I have to force myself to think that there was a connection between us?? It was all in my imagination.

I reached the front door and was about to sob when I heard a faint but clear whisper. "Love you." For the millionth time, I was frozen in place but I was smiling a big smile. My heart was jumping. It never felt this alive in almost ninety years. I wanted to scream and run and just…I want to give Bella the biggest hug that she has ever felt. I just want to… kiss her but that won't do any good and for now, she doesn't want to be with me. I will make her realize that.

I looked back toward her and then she came out. I will make her realize that she doesn't need to avoid me.

"Love you too." I mouthed and then walked away. I ran in my car and then drove as fast as I could.

In a matter of milliseconds, I was driving in a hundred miles per hour. I still couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of my face. I was driving so fast but it was not near fast enough.

I reached my house and went in the house practically skipping. Alice was bouncing beside staring Jasper. Emmett was grinning an encouraging and proud smile beside Rosalie who was glaring at me while insulting me through her thoughts. But I wasn't going to let that ruin my mood. No way.

Alice ran to me and I picked her up into my arms and twirled her around and around. She giggled.

I put her down and laughed. "How are you??" I asked.

She laughed. "I know what happened!!"

"Do you think it was directed to me??" I asked worriedly. I am so stupid. If she said that for someone else, and I said that… that would definitely ruin everything and I would be so embarrassed.

"Hey!!" she playfully smacked me on the shoulder. "Don't frown. It was definitely for you." She said.

"Really??" I asked and she nodded.

"Okay. Bye-bye." I waved and ran off.

_Edward has officially lost it. _Emmett thought. _But it is good that he has finally found someone that he actually considers being with._

I ran and ran and ran as fast as I could. Running straight was boring me so I started swerving. After a lot of corners, I could see the border of Seattle already. Was I really going that fast?? It wasn't even thirty minutes. Haha… Looks like all Emmett's plans of being faster that me will never happen.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _I took my phone; it was an unknown number. "Heelllooo??" I answered. I almost laughed at myself.

"Umm… Edward??" I froze… again. How did she get my number?? "This is Bella." She said.

"H-hey." I stuttered. "'Sup??" That's the first time I said that.

"I hope you… didn't get… offended with… whit what I said to you." She was nervous.

"No." I almost scolded her. How could I get offended?? It's the best thing she has ever said to me. "I don't mind. It was actually… really good to know." I admitted. If I could, I would be blushing. "And I meant what I said."

"Which??" she asked innocently.

"That I'm here for you… always and that…" I stopped. I don't know how to say this.

"What??"

"That I… love you." I said. "Please don't get offended." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"I… I can't." She sobbed.

"Can't what??" I asked. Why is she crying?? She must be in pain.

"I can't… love you." She said and I felt horrible, angry and destructive. What could possibly make her think that??

…Did she know about me??

My throat constricted and I couldn't breathe. "Why??" I asked. "Please be honest."

"I'm not… the first one to… claim you." She sobbed. "I just cant okay??"

"But I want you." I admitted. "Doesn't that count?? Doesn't my opinion count??"

"Learn to love her not… me." she kept sobbing. That made me furious. Someone thinks that she put a claim on me?? I'll show her. She made Bella sob. I'll kill her.

"I'm sorry." She said then hung up the phone.

"Bella?? Bella!!" I shouted at the phone. "Damn!!"

I was breathing shallow breaths and then I screamed. I screamed and screamed. It did make me feel a little better but from what I'm feeling, it doesn't count. Whoever gave Bella this much pain will suffer.

I ran back to Forks and when I saw Bella's house, I heard loud sobbing. I ran in the house with out knocking but I made sure to lock the door. I walked to her room and knocked there. I didn't want to surprise her in this vulnerable state.

She sniffled then opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. It contained so much pain and then she started sobbing again. I slowly opened my arms to her. I didn't want to force her this time, it will completely be her choice. She didn't even think twice. She jumped into my arms and sobbed.

Instantly, all the destructiveness in me disappeared. I was not going to kill that little immature girl who gave Bella pain. If I am this sure of Bella, then she deserved better. I will not be a killer, not be a monster and I will do this to try to deserve Bella.

"Shh… I'm here. It's going to be okay." I chanted.

"No it's not." She sobbed. "I just told you that I shouldn't love you but… I want to be with you."

"Then be with me." I concluded. "Because I'll always be here for you… with you."

**Author's Notes:**

Here we go!!! Chapter8!!!

Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions!!!

I really appreciate you guys for trying to help me improve.

In case your wondering…

-Edward lets himself be with Bella because she is more important to him than his insecurities about being a vampire. (In my story)

-Edward hasn't thought about him being a vampire a lot. Wait for how he will take it when he thinks about it.

-Bella will reveal how she got his number in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

What will happen??

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter9: Ice CreamBella POV

When I woke up, it was dark. I felt around the bed and… it was empty. Edward isn't here. I groaned and put my pillow on my head. I don't know what happened exactly. I know that Edward got into my house with out me knowing. I know that I slept in his arms twice in one day.

I sat down, rubbing my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw a smiling angel on my rocking chair. I smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Your still here??" I asked confused. "What time is it??"

"One in the morning." He said.

"You didn't go home??" I asked. He doesn't even look tired. How long did I cry?? Did he eat anything?? I know I didn't.

"No. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. You don't know how sad you looked. I wanted to be there when you woke up." He said.

I smiled. There was a comfortable silence between us. I didn't mind it. All I understood was that he was there.

"By the way…" he started.

"What??" I asked.

"I finished the Biology thing."

"You did it?? With out me?? That's unfair for you. That was long." I said. It really was unfair for him but how did he finish them in one day??

"It's okay." He said. "I don't want you to worry about stupid Biology."

"What do you want me to concentrate about then??" I asked. Was I flirting??

He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile. "If it's alright, I want you to concentrate on me."

"Oh." I said.

His face fell. "I have to tell you something."

"What??" I asked.

"I'm not going to buy you in the Auction a Date." He said.

It made me happy that he wouldn't buy me. It wasn't that I didn't want him but it was because the only reason why I joined that was because Jessica told me that it would be for my extra-curricular grade. "You wont??"

"No. I don't want to feel like I'm buying you. It doesn't seem right to me." He admitted. I like this. We were being honest with each other.

"Thanks." I said.

"Thanks??" he raised his eyebrows. "I thought you would be mad at me."

"No. I actually understand you and I don't like the feeling of being sold too. I wanted to back out but people already paid so, I couldn't."

"Do you want me to get you out??" he asked.

"As much as I want to, I cant." I said.

"I really can get you out of it, you know??"

"It's fine. I took dance lessons and I'm not about to put that to waste." I shuddered and he laughed.

"Okay." He said still chuckling.

"Did Charlie come home??" I gasped. "Did he see you??"

"He got home at about seven." He smiled. "I hid in your closet."

"My closet??" I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't worry. I didn't look at anything… inappropriate." He said in a seductive voice that made my breathing hike. We were flirting… again.

"You should go home." I said before I did something that would ruin everything.

"I guess so." He stood up as I did and we walked to the front door. He turned to me and caressed my cheek. It felt right to be with him in this way.

He let go too soon and started walking to his car. "Edward." I called. He turned to look at me and then I ran into his arms, not tripping once I might add. "Thank you." I said and he hugged me back.

"No problem." He whispered

"I let go and kissed him on the cheek and walked away blushing with a big smile on my face. I got back to the door and turned to him. "Oh and Edward??"

He didn't say anything. Shocked?? "You'll still buy me ice cream, right??"

He laughed and nodded. He made his way to the driver's side and drove away. When he was gone from sight, I got back to my room and lay down with my eyes closed. I was waiting for sleep to take me but it didn't. I placed my hand on top of my heart. It was beating so fast and I was still smiling.

I chuckled, thinking of what just happened. I really couldn't sleep so, I took my old CD player and started listening to Panic! At The Disco until the sun was starting to show.

I sighed. It was another day. How I wish the sun never came up and Edward didn't leave. I miss him already.

I took a long hot shower, trying to relax myself. My heart wasn't beating as fast anymore but still fast. I changed into a green striped shirt and jeans. I was brushed my hair. Then lay down on the bed again.

I started to think while staring at the ceiling. Edward… I don't think I can let go of him now. It feels right to be with him. When he comforted me last night, my body fit his perfectly. He knows how to soothe me right away without knowing me for long. I don't want to give him away. But…

What about Jessica?? Am I just going to let this friendship die for a guy?? I feel so guilty. I told Jessica to take Edward and now, how am I supposed to tell her that I want him and that she can't take him away from me?? This is so painful.

Five days ago, Edward was rude and would get irritated with me easily but now, he is completely different. He seemed like he really cared for me. He broke into my house just to get to me when I told him that I couldn't be with him. I have never been so interested in anyone before. He is so mysterious and confusing but maybe that's what I've been looking for all along…

"Bella??" Charlie called.

I put on my fluffy purple slippers and I walked to the living room and I saw Charlie in his fishing gear about to leave. "Dad??"

"How are you feeling?? You never left your room." He said concerned.

"I'm okay now." I said.

"Okay but take care, okay?? I don't want you to get sick again." He said and I nodded.

"Bye Bells, I wont be out too late." He left the house and I sat down on the couch. "What am I supposed to do today??" I asked myself.

As if right on cue, there was a knock on my door. I stood up and opened it. "What are you doing here??" I asked Edward.

"I thought you wanted ice cream." He said with innocent eyes. "Or maybe… not now."

"No, no, no!! I want ice cream." I said and I sounded like a child. As if I can help it, if ice cream was the key to spending time with him then so be it.

He chuckled. "Maybe you'd like to um… change your fluffy purple slippers first." He looked at me feet and I followed his gaze.

I was still wearing the fluffy slippers!!! I blushed. "Come in first. I have to change my… slippers."

He laughed at me. I playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Do you want to come in or not??"

"I'm sorry. Their just adorable." He was biting his lip to hide his laughter. I walked to my room and change my slippers to chucks and walked back out to find Edward facing me on the couch.

"Can we go now??" he asked.

"Yes. I said. Are these shoes okay or they just to 'adorable'??" I mocked.

He laughed. "Their fine."

We walked out of the house and he opened the passenger door for me. We were on our way and he was driving really fast without really looking at the road. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the road??" I asked.

"Well, your much better to watch." He smiled. "I wont hit anything."

"Okay." I said and then I thought of something. I pulled out my phone and texted him. "Are we there yet??" I giggled.

His phone rang and he pulled it out and smiled. He started typing then closed it and placed it on his lap.

My phone vibrated and I opened it. The message said: "We're almost there. Do you mind telling me how you got my number??" I laughed at the question. He didn't know?? I must have freaked him out. So I replied: "Class directory."

When re opened his phone, he smacked his head and I thought he would break the phone. He threw the phone behind him and laughed. "I didn't think of that." He admitted.

I laughed. "Really??" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled. "By the way, do you like mint-chocolate chip??"

"Yes. It's my favorite."

"Good." He smiled and then pulled to a stop. "Do you mind if we walk??"

"Where??" All I could see was a forest, a deep forest.

"Through there." He pointed towards the forest.

"I'm going to trip and then I'm going to die." I said.

"You wont. I'm here remember." He said.

"Okay but you have to help me. I am not really good in coordinating." I admitted.

He chuckled. "Of course." He grabbed his bag and cooler and took my hand and led me to the forest.

We walked into the forest. I was holding his hand and the length of the walk we took didn't matter to me anymore. It was with him and I was okay with that. I almost tripped a hundred times but like I said, it was almost. Edward always caught me and he would talk to me about anything, like my parents, my life in Phoenix. It was like we were old friends catching up.

I let go of his hand and started running toward something not so bright but brighter than the rest. I was sure it was open. No more forest, no more trees…

It looked like if I was looking down from a height to see this, I would find a heart. The water was enclosed partially by two cliffs. The sand was white. The land on the opposite was a small clearing of grass. It seemed like it would be a perfect place to film a movie.

I was completely overwhelmed with what I was seeing. It was so beautiful. I really love it. "Edward??" I turned around. He was putting the cooler on top of a red picnic mat.

"Yes??" he asked.

"How did you find this place??" I asked still amazed.

"I found it before when I was upset. I ran and… found this." He said. He looked like he was reminiscing about something dark. I pretended not to mind it. He would talk about it if he wanted to.

"It beautiful." I said. The weather wasn't bright and that made everything look like it was really meant to be this way. Like, nothing in the world could change it…

I walked to Edward and he patted the mat beside him, gesturing me to sit by him. I did and he opened the cooler. "Mint-chocolate chip??" he smiled.

I nodded. I was getting my ice cream!! Hahaha. It wasn't all that I was looking forward to anyway. I wanted to spend time with Edward. Just… have fun like a couple would. Were we a… couple??

"Bella??" Edward called, handing me my ice cream. I smiled and grabbed a big spoon full and ate it. It was so good.

"Thank you." I said. "Wont you eat any??" I asked. I didn't want to seem rude eating while he just watched.

"No." He said. "I don't feel hungry."

"Oh." I took another bite.

"DO you want to swim??" he asked.

"I don't have extra clothes." I said.

He handed me his bag. "Alice said we would be needing these. Now I understand."

I opened the bag and saw a blue and white stripped bikini, one red and white board shorts-I totally blushed when I saw that-, two towels, two pairs of flip-flops and two plastic bags.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Edward said but he looked disappointed, like he really wanted to swim with me. How could I deny him something simple like that??

"How do I change??" I asked.

"Really??" his eyes grew bigger. "You really would take a swim with me??"

"Its not like this place is just for picnics and there is a perfectly unpolluted beach right there." I smiled.

His answering smile was brilliant. It was glorious just like the rest of his body. His eyes were sparkling. "I'll change while you finish your ice cream." He said, taking his bag and walking to the forest again. I continued eating my ice cream and there he was walking like a model. "Your turn." He said and then handed me the bag.

I walked to the forest and changed as quickly as I could. The bikini fit me well. How did Alice get this done?? She has never even talked to me. How did she know my size??

I walked shyly out of the dark and saw Edward he was just facing the water, motionless. I took off my flats and grabbed his hand from the side and pulled him to the shallow water. We ran around, staying in the shallow water. I was a little wet and he wasn't so I splashed a little water on him. "You didn't." he threatened me.

"Oops. I did." I laughed and he ran to me scooping me up into his arms, water was splashing everywhere. He was swaying me back and forth, closer and away from him, like he was trying to throw me into the deep part of the sea. "Don't throw me." I laughed.

He stopped swaying me and he laughed too. "Of course not unless you want me too." he said playfully.

"I don't want you to throw me." I said and with that he ran father away from the shore, until most of me was underwater (he was still carrying me). "Your not going to drown me, are you??"

"No. Never." He smiled. I twisted around and wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. They were so deep and sparkling. He was so happy and I forgot how to breathe. He was holding me by the waist, keeping me close to him. His cool body was even colder in the water but it didn't frighten me. I accepted everything about him. Even the things I couldn't explain. They were a part of who he was and I was thankful that he had them. Or I wouldn't have the exact Edward I have now.

"Tell me something." I said.

"What??" he asked.

"What are we exactly??" I asked. Confusion spread across his eyes. He didn't know too.

"What do you want us to be??" he asked.

"Anything." I said. It was true. As long as I had something with him, it would be bearable.

"Do you want to be a… a couple??" he asked nervously. "I feel silly for asking. You don't feel the s…"

I hugged him tighter, keeping him quiet. "I feel the same." I corrected him. I could feel him relax and smile. It made me feel good that I can make him feel this way. I could never be happier but something tells me that there are still things we don't know about each other. Secrets…

**Author's Notes:**

There we go!!! Chapter9!!!

I really liked writing this. It gave me tingles everywhere.

**Things to Remember:**

-Bella doesn't know that Edward is a vampire.

-Edward doesn't know that it was Jessica who 'claimed' him.

-It's Sunday as of now(in the story). The Ball is on Wednesday.

I wont be able to update this in about four days. I'm so sorry.

We are going to have our CGS!!

Please REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Circles

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

This chapter is dedicated to Cheska, my best friend.

Thanks Ches!! ILY!!

What will happen??

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter10: CirclesBella POV

_Oh, well imagine;_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear,_

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

Well, I'd chime in with a

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

Oh, well in fact,

_Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so,_

_Pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact,_

_Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne...(dun dunnnn)_

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in with a

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality..._

Again...

I'd chime in

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in_

_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

Again......

I hit the alarm button. Sigh. It's Monday. Why can't it be yesterday all over again?? I wouldn't mind yesterday going repeat over and over. I would never complain…

After getting ready for school, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Charlie was already in the station at this time. It wasn't anything new to eat alone. However, there was something new; everything I look at now reminds me of him. As I ate my cereal, I remember him giving me my ice cream. As I washed my bowl and spoon, I remember us playing in the water at the beach and how close he held me to his cool body.

_Knock. Knock. _Someone knocked on the door. Maybe Charlie forgot something. I wiped the dishes and then my hands and walked to the door.

I opened the door and gasped at the glorious sight in front of me. "Good morning." He greeted me.

"Good morning." I smiled. He smiled back and I felt calm and peaceful but excited to see him.

"Do you want a ride to school??" he asked me.

"Okay, sure." I said. I put took my bag and got out of the door and locked it behind me. He took my bag and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me, always the gentleman.

We were on our way to school and he was driving so freaking fast that I don't even know where we are anymore. Everything was blurry even in the morning. "Can you please slow down a bit for me?? I don't really know where we are right now." I said, looking out the window.

"For your information, we are in school." He slowed down and I could see the entrance of the school parking lot. We got there in five minutes!!! If it were me, it would have been twenty!! Doesn't he remember that my father is a cop and not just a cop but also the chief of police??

Edward walked me to my classes with our hands intertwined. I constantly blushed the whole day. Everyone seemed to notice that I was walking with Edward. Everyone was staring, just like when it was my first day. It was almost seven months ago.

Jessica has been shooting glares at me. She never came near me, not even close but she seemed to look disgusted and not remember that we used to be friends. It seemed like all she could see was a bitch holding hands with her dream boyfriend. But, I still feel pretty bad that she thinks that I stole Edward from her… she never even had him.

St lunch, Edward and I were going to the line to get our food when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and saw Alice. "Hey. I'm Alice Cullen. Your Bella, right??" she said cheerfully. She is so cute, just like a pixie.

"Yes… Umm.. Hi." I said. She gave me a tight hug.

"It's really good to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." I hugged her back. She let go and asked me: "Are you going to be sitting with us today??"

"Ummm." I looked at Edward. He looked stiff then relaxed and nodded.

I smiled at Alice. "I guess I am."

She squealed. "I'll save you a seat beside me." Then she danced off to their table telling Emmett something then he changed his gaze to me. I blushed because he seemed to grin like he was planning something. I just looked at Edward again.

He was raising his eyebrows with a grin on his face. "What??" I asked him.

"Nothing." As we proceeded to by lunch. He took my tray and we walked to the Cullen's table.

Alice and Emmett were looking our way grinning while Jasper was looking out the window and Rosalie was just looking at her nails. They were both ignoring me. Were they mad at me or something?? it made me feel worried, bad and self-conscious. Just then, Jasper looked at me and I instantly felt calm. Weird.

Edward pulled out a seat for me and I sat down. "Thank you." I smiled at him as he sat down.

"Your welcome." He smiled back but he looked tense for some reason. Just then, I realized that everyone was staring at me and it wasn't just the Cullens, it was the whole cafeteria. There were whispers and glares. "Everyone's staring." I complained to Edward.

"As if no one noticed." Emmett said then laughed. I took a bite of my bagel. "By the way, I'm Emmett, this is Rosalie and Jasper." He said pointing at his siblings. "And you've met Alice."

"Hey." I said. "It's really nice to meet you." It was almost forty minutes later when I noticed something. "How come you guys don't eat a lot??"

Everyone tensed up then Rosalie laughed. Everyone looked at her. Edward looked hurt as he looked at her.

"You don't know??" Jasper asked.

"Know what??" I asked. What was Edward hiding from me??

"You're a liar, you know that??" she accused him. "You haven't even told her!!" she laughed again.

"Rose." Emmett warned her. she just kept laughing. "Once you tell her, she will be running away screaming."

Edward tensed up and looked at me. "What am I missing??" I asked.

"I promise that I'll tell you…" He started but backed out. "… But not now."

What could be so horrible or terrifying that he couldn't tell me now?? Why would I be screaming and running away?? Was it the secret about his skin?? His eyes?? His strong and hard body?? Is that what he is hiding from me?? Is that his secret??

The bell rang and Edward took care of our (his and my) trays. We walked hand in hand to biology in silence. Once we took our seats, he looked at me in the eyes and asked: "What are you thinking??"

"Honestly??" I asked softly. He nodded. "I'm thinking about your… secret."

"Do you want to know??" he asked. He looked like he was afraid and hurt.

"Only when you're ready to talk about it. I don't want to force you to tell me when we both can see that you cant right now." I touched his cheek.

"Thank you." He sighed. He then took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

After Biology, Edward walked me to gym. "I'll see you later." He said.

"Okay." I smiled ad kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"What for??" he asked. He placed his hand on the cheek I kissed. That's so sweet…

"Everything." I said then walked to the locker room. I changed and was about to go out when Jessica, Lauren and Cheska were in between the door and me.

"How exactly did you get in the Cullen's circle. You're not even a Cullen." She spat at me.

"I thought we were your friends." Lauren said in a hurt but bitchy tone. "I didn't think you would hurt Jess like that and then just leave. We are supposed to be the popular group!! You belong in our circle!! Now, you leave?! How are we supposed to look?!"

"Enough!!" I screamed. "I was actually feeling guilty for doing this. But, it turned out in the end that still care about your image and not our friendship!!"

Cheska interrupted. "They aren't like that. Their very nice to me." She defended them like she knew them all her life.

"Well, that's to you, not to me." I said. "Ever since I talked to Edward… No. everything concerning Edward, you've left me out!!" I was crying already. "you said girls first than boys but even before you told me that, you've already picked Edward over me."

"She didn't…" Cheska started but I interrupted. "You don't know anything!! If she liked Rustom and got mad at you because you were best friends, how would you feel??" (Rustom and Cheska have been best friends since sixth grade but everyone- except themselves- knows that they love each other more than that.)

"You could have told me." Jessica whispered.

"If you can remember, I did." I said coldly.

"Only when I started to fall for him!!" she yelled. "You never even paid any attention to him before. You always ignored each other, how should I have know if you had feelings for him??"

"I didn't." I admitted. "I cant explain but even through all that ignorance, I felt this pull to him. If you've notice, I usually trip or bump into him the most."

"Too late now." She concluded. "I don't think we can be friends after this and I've lost my chance with a great guy like him. He will be buying you right??"

"No." I said and that gave them confused expressions. "He doesn't think it's right to be buying people like that for just a night."

"Aww.. What a gentleman." She commented. She then left with Lauren and Cheska right behind her.

I didn't go to gym anymore. I changed back to my clothes and walked out of the locker room.

I went out of the gym crying but not sobbing… yet. I walked to the parking lot and sat beside the Volvo then I started sobbing. The bell rang and I didn't care. I just kept sobbing. Then I felt a pair of cold arms wrapping around me. I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhh." He said. "Tell me what happened."

I shook my head. I held onto him for my life. I felt like I was going to die if I let go. He carried me in the passenger side of the car. I was sitting on his lap, still sobbing. "Edward." I croaked.

"Shh… I'm here." He chanted. It brought back memories. When he held me in my house in my time of need.

"I know." I said then took a deep breath and snuggled on his shoulder. "They replaced me." I whispered.

"I know." He said. "There were girls who heard the conversation in the locker room. Im sorry Bella. It was Jessica?? The one who said that she claimed me first??" he said calmly.

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry??" he asked.

"You must think im stupid to cry for this." I said. "Do you know that ever since she told me to stay away from you, I felt so weak. It was the weakest part of my life." I admitted. "I didn't know what to do but ignore you because if I didn't, I would fall for you even more." I sobbed.

"It's going to be okay." He assured me.

"You aren't mad??" I asked.

"I am furious at Jessica for telling you that and for feeling that she owned me but I don't want to be mad. Not when you need me." She cuddled me closer to him. I just nodded and sobbed. I soon fell asleep on his chest.

**Author's Notes:**

There you go!!! Chapter10!!!

I really hope you like it!!!

Cheska, you aint like the bitch wannabe in here okay??

It doesn't represent who you are. I just needed a name.

And you told me that I could use yours.

Anyways… READ AND REVIEW!!!

Thank you for the reviews guys.

Love ya!!


	11. Chapter 11: I am NOT a Monster

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

What will happen??

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter11: I am NOT a MonsterEdward POV

I was walking Bella to gym. I am so happy. I feel so proud and so fulfilled. Bella is my girlfriend and I am walking her to gym, hand in hand. I sound so giddy. The thoughts of others didn't bother me, they didn't matter to me.

"I'll see you later." I told Bella as I let go of her hand- I fell like taking it again and ever have to let go.

"Okay." She said and then she kissed my cheek and left it burning. Her lips were so warm on my cheek. I wonder how it would feel on my lips… No! If your lips get that close, you and your lips know what would happen. Be content!! "Thank you." She added.

"What for??" I asked as I placed my hand on my burning cheek.

"Everything." She turned and left for class. I walked- more like hopped- to my next class- Spanish. Emmett was already there when I arrived. His thoughts were concerned about me.

While we were having a discussion, Emmett finally 'talked' to me. _You haven't told her yet??_ He asked.

I shook my head. Sigh. "I want to Emmett but I'm afraid that I would lose her because of this. If only I could just keep it to myself but… I don't want to continue lying to her." I whispered.

"I know you love her but… does she… love you back??" he asked. _I mean do you know if she really does??_

"I don't know." I started. "She's only told me that she loved me when I was comforting her that day. Even if she said it almost a hundred times that day, she never said it again."

"Maybe you should make sure first." Emmett suggested.

"No Emmett. Whether she still loves me or not, I will tell her. She deserves someone who can trust her. I trust her. She wouldn't want me. I am a monster, I don't want to be a lying monster."

"Eddie." He sighed. "You are not a monster."

"Who are you kidding??" I almost yelled. "I killed others before. I practically… no. I wanted to kill her. I wanted her blood." I whispered.

"Forget about that first." Emmett changed the subject. He really doesn't like seeing me sad. "You never really told me about your date.'

"Our date. It was the best. The way she looked at me that day was different. It was full of trust and happiness. I was so glad that I got to spend that time with her."

"Have you… kissed her??" he asked.

"No." I sighed. "I don't think I can. I mean sure. I can hug her and all but I don't know if I can handle that."

I was going to add more when a conversation interrupted me.

_I thought we were friends._ Jessica sobbed from the girls' bathroom just behind this classroom. _I knew I shouldn't have told her about it!! But she was my best friend and I had to tell her. I had to tell Bella about my feelings for Edward._

I stiffened. It was Jessica. She told Bella about those false ideas. I felt my anger rise. I felt like breaking something. Jessica would never learn. She's been thinking things like these since I started coming here. I thought that she wanted Mike now… Why are her thoughts back to me??

"Edward, what's wrong??" Emmett asked.

_Do you think she's still crying??_ Lauren asked Jessica. _We just left her there you know??_

_I don't know and I don't really care about her anymore. We don't need Bella. We have Cheska on our side now._ Jessica said.

They made Bella, my Bella cry?! Then they just left her there?? They didn't care about her?? They even replaced her?? I thought they were 'friends'?!

I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes before class ends. "May I go to the restroom??" I asked the teacher.

"Mr. Cullen. We all know the rules in my class. No one can go out unless it's five minutes before dismissal or five minutes before I start my discussion. We don't want you to miss anything do we??" she said. _I only get to spend an hour with you everyday. I'm not putting it to waste. Fluent in Spanish or not… young or not… _I blocked her thoughts. Five minutes and then I could look for Bella.

She could still be crying. Who is there with her?? is she alone?? She needs someone to comfort her. she needs me.

"Edward?? What's wrong??" Emmett asked. "Calm down. Your going to break your desk."

I took a deep breath and then closed my eyes. "Emmett. Im going to kill Jessica and Lauren and forever ignore Cheska."

"Why??" he asked.

"Jessica told Bella that she claimed me and that would explain why Bella ignored me then. Lauren sided with Jessica and made Bella cry in the locker rooms. Cheska is her 'replacemet'."

"They did that to her??" Emmett fumed. "I'm going to help you." _No one messes with Emmett Cullen's brother's girl. No one!!… but me._

"Don't." I said. "Bella wouldn't want that." I should tell myself that. I will not kill Jessica. I will not lie and I will not be a monster. I am not a monster. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes.

For the rest of the five minutes, I tried to forget about Jessica, Lauren and Cheska. They don't matter. I will not let them matter to me. They will not affect me.

"May I go to the restroom now??" I asked the teacher rudely. I still cant control my emotions.

"Okay." She said and I left the room.

I walked to the gym and heard the coached thoughts. _Where did that Swan girl go today?? I swear I saw her go in the locker room but she never came to class._

I froze. Is Bella still in the locket rooms?? How am I supposed to get to her if she's in there??

I listened to the voices in the locker rooms… None are about Bella. Ahhh!!! Where did she go??

I walked to the cafeteria… Nothing.

Science building… Nothing.

Math… Nothing.

English… Nothing.

In the past five minutes. I've searched those places in a not so human pace. I still haven't seen her. where could she be??

Sigh. I walked to the parking lot after hearing the bell ring. Am I just going to give up like that?? I have freaking vampire senses and I cant find one girl?? The love of my existence?? The one whose blood calls for me?? What kind of vampire am I??

Just when I began to doubt my vampire-ness even more, I heard sobbing… Bella. I ran to her so fast that no human eyes would be able to see.

I wrapped my arms around her slowly and she just kepy sobbing. She knew it was me. She sobbed into my chest. "Shh…" I whispered. "Tell me what happened." I knew what happened but maybe she would want to let it all out.

She shook her head and held on to me tighter. I carried her into my car. I sat her down on my lap as she continued to cry. "Edward." She said. Her voice was so hoarse. How long has she been crying?? The whole hour??

"Shh… I'm here." I chanted. I could feel her heart beating so fast that it could jump out of her chest; her blood that was pulsing through her veins; I could feel the warmth I longed to have in my throat… and I felt her tears. How could I be thinking about things?? Bella is crying and is in pain.

"I know." She whispered. She snuggles closer to me. Her head on my shoulder. "They replaced me."

"I know." How?? How did I know?? "There were girls who heard the conversation in the locker room." Good one. Damn. You're lying again!! "I'm sorry Bella. It was Jessica?? The one who said that she claimed me first??"

She just nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You must think I'm stupid to cry for this." she said. "Do you know that ever since she told me to stay away from you, I felt so weak. It was the weakest part of my life." she admitted. I should let her cry it all out. "I didn't know what to do but ignore you because if I didn't, I would fall for you even more." She just sobbed.

"It's going to be okay." I comforted her.

"Your not mad??" she asked. What kind of question was that??

"I am furious at Jessica for telling you that and for feeling that she owned me but I don't want to be mad. Not when you need me." I cuddled her closer to me. How I wish I was warm. I don't want her to freeze and not in this condition but she seemed comfortable. She soon fell asleep on my lap.

I got out to the car and put the seatbelt on her. she was sleeping but she didn't look peaceful. I tucked her hair the back of her ear and walked to the driver's side of the car.

I was about to start the car when there was a tap on my window. From the thought she is thinking I don't want to even look. I rolled the window down and glared at her. "Edward, can we talk??"

"Aren't you already talking??" I asked coldly. Did she really have the nerve to talk to me??

"Look. I'm sorry." Wow. That was unexpected. "Can you come out here?? I don't want to wake Bella."

I sighed and got out of the car. "What??"

"Edward don't get mad at me because I fought with Bella. This is not your fight and you shouldn't pick sides when you don't even know mine." She said.

"I don't need to listen to your side! I believe Bella!" I screamed. Does she really think that I will change my mind and side with her when I hear her side?? "I don't want to believe anyone who replaces their friends or picks guys over their best friends."

"Bella picked you over me!!" she yelled. "She stuck with you!! How can you deny something like that??"

"Not at first. Do you know how many tears, hours and energy she's wasted because of you?? Because she picked you??" I yelled back. "she picked you. She told me that she couldn't love me but she just broke down and cried and I was there for her. Not you!! Not the friend that you claim to be… Me!!"

I want to tell Jessica off so badly but I am not a monster. I'll just make sure she learned her lesson. "I felt so helpless. All I could do was hold her, she wouldn't stop crying. She cried herself to sleep twice!! This is the third!! And yourself a fried to her??" I turned back to my car and opened the door.

"Edward, I love you." She said and I froze. "I know you know that."

Ew!! I got in the car and left immediately. That was disgusting. Jessica just admitted her love for me. That sounds so horrible.

I heard sniffles. Oh no. Bella's awake. I looked at her. she kept her eyes closed but there were tears rolling down her face. I stopped the car on a quiet road. I unbuckled and wiped her face. "Bella??" she didn't move.

"Bella, love I know your awake." I whispered and she opened her eyes slowly. "You heard that didn't you??"

she nodded. "Bella." I cupped her chin so that she would look directly into my eyes. "What she said means nothing to me."

"Really??" she asked. "You wont pick her over me??"

I chuckled. "Of course not." I love you, hot her. I will only always love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." She leaned forward. Slowly. Her lips parted. I could feel her blood pulsing trough her veins. I could hear her heart. It was so fast. Her scent is so… overwhelming. She moved closer. This would be so easy. When she gets close enough, I would just bite and her blood will be mine.

Closer. Closer. Her lips were merely an inch from mine. I am so close. Her blood will be mine soon. I will get the blood of… Wait!!! "No!!" I yelled and backed up to the door, panting. What was I thinking?? I am not a monster. You wont Edward!! You will not kill her!! She deserves a better life that this. Don't do that to her.

Bella backed up too. "What's wrong??" she asked breathless.

How am I supposed to explain this?? Will I tell her?? Am I ready for her to know?? Am I ready to lose her?? No… Definitely not. "I'm sorry."

"No. it's my fault. I didn't think." She said. "Are you sure your okay??"

"Bella. I don't know… if I… can just do that yet…" I said.

"your not ready??" she asked.

"It's not that." I said. "I don't know if I should."

"I don't understand you." She said.

"I'm…. I'm….sorry." I was so close!!! So close to telling her… so close to losing her.

"It's not your fault." She said. She moved closer to me. Her heart was calm now. It was definitely helping. She smiled. She held my face in her warm hands. "it's okay."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"No. It's the what?? Third time you've seen me break down?? I should be thanking you."

"It's no problem." I said. She let go of my face and at back down on her seat. I put my seat belt on again and started the car.

**Bella POV**

When I almost kissed Edward and he backed off. I admit that I did feel rejected but the looked on his face said something else. Its not that he didn't want me. There was something bothering him. From topaz, his eyes changed to black. When his cold hands gripped tighter on me… there was something off.

We got to Charlie's house ow and I sighed. I looked at him and he was smiling devilishly at me. He leaned in closer to me. His lips parted and his left hand moved to the door. He left it there. He leaned in closer, my lips parted and I was breathing hard not. My heart was skipping beats. Closer still until our lips was an inch apart…

_Click._ He looked down and I followed his gaze. He unfastened my seatbelt. Then her opened my door and sat back on his starting at me, he was fighting a smile. "What??" he asked.

"I hate you." I told him. That is so unfair!! I thought I was going to get my kiss!!

"You didn't think that I was going to kiss you right??" he asked, looking completely innocent but I knew better.

I poked him on the stomach and stuck my tongue out and that was it he burst out laughing at me. He was gasping for air and I was just shocked that he could laugh this long. He was still laughing. He opened his eyes, he was still chuckling.

"I hate you." I said again and left the car. He started laughing again. I walked to the door and picked up the spare key from under the mat. When I stood up, he was there, right beside me. I jumped and I turned so that he was in front of me. I was gasping. "I really hate you." I said.

"no you don't." he whispered seductively. My breath caught and my heart was skipping beats again. He leaned closer again and his lips were centimeters away. I parted my lips slightly and closed my eyes. His lips lightly brushed mine and then I heard the door unlock. I opened my eyes and he was grinning.

"You stole my key." I accused. I held my hand open and he placed it there. I put it back under the mat. I walked in the house not minding him. "Aww… Someone's mad at me."

I ignored him. I just walked to the kitchen and got a cup of water. I put it in the sink then I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. His chin was on top of my head. He felt so right there. "Please forgive me." He pleaded.

I shook my head. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. "Please??"

"I hate you." I said. "Don't talk to me." Don't look into his eyes. When you do, you will lose. Don't show weakness Bella!!

"Please Bella. Forgive me." He pleaded with a really adorable voice. I shook my head. He raised my face to look up at his. _NO!!!_

"Please??" he whispered.

"Okay." I sighed.

He smiled. "I love you Bella." He hugged me tight.

"Love you too." I smiled back at him.

**Edward POV**

I looked at her. "I love you Bella." I said the truest of true words known to me. Her face was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. How could I hurt someone like her.

I am not a monster. I will never hurt her. If I was going to stay with her. I will push that idea out of me. I will not go back to being a murderer… Not going back to being a monster. I will be Edward Cullen.

"Love you too." She smiled at me.

**Author's Notes:**

There we go!! Chapter11!!!

Thank you for the constant reviews im getting for this story!!

Love you guys!!

So there.

Edward knows that it's Jessica.

He was still very noble about it.

If I were Edward, I would have stuck to killing Jessica for making the love of my existence cry.

Next chapter will be the day before the Auction…

Plans of Alice and Emmett… Will they still go through it??

Edward vs. People who want to 'Buy Bella'…

Hahaha…

Please REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Shopping with Alice

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

What will happen??

This took me a long time to write.

I had writer's block and I couldn't search for words.

Hahahaha… XD

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter12: Shopping With AliceAlice POV

Flash. Water balloon full of egg yolk dropping on Edward's head. Flash. 'I LOVE EMMETT!!' written on Edward's Volvo. Flash. Emmett throwing all Edward's CDs in a big fire. Flash. Emmett playing paintball in Edward's room. Flash. Emmett painting Edwards room with a fairytale theme complete with Disney characters. Flash. Emmett changing Edward's clothes to ballerina outfits, tights and skirts. Flash.

"Emmett!!" I yelled from the living room. I was getting dizzy from all the decision changing Emmett was doing. Couldn't he just make up his mind?? "Come down here!!"

"What??" Emmett asked innocently.

"Why do you keep changing your mind?? I thought you already decided on what to do with Edward." I said. Seriously. Was Emmett that mad when Edward made him carry al those CDs?? They aren't even heavy.

"Well, since him and Bella are already together, the prank will turn out to be a gift." He said it like it was to most obvious thing in the world.

"We're still going to go through with it??" I asked.

"Of course. If he has fun- which we know he will- he wont be that mad at me when I decide on what to do with him." He explained.

"Okay." I've been trying to see tomorrow night but all the images of Edward and Bella were blurry. I couldn't see well. It's also always changing. Sigh. Are they arguing or something??

"When's Eddie going to get back??" Emmett asked. "I need to know how long before I stop planning."

_Flash. Edward sitting on a rock with his hand on his cheek. He was thinking. Flash. Edward running really fast. Flash._

"Emmett, Edward seems to be thinking about something." I said.

"Oh." He pouted. "just warn me okay??"

"Sure." I said then I had a vision that made my day. It's only 4:30 in the morning!! _Flash. "No!! I don't have anything to wear!!" Bella yelled then stormed to her room. Flash._

I was practically bouncing with excitement…

**Bella POV**

I got out of bed. It was 6:00 sharp. Sigh. Then I heard the doorbell ring. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

I expected it to be Edward… (Charlie was already gone. He leaves at about this time of day. I guess he left early.) … but no, it wasn't.

"Hi Bella!!" Alice greeted me and gave me a hug. She was bouncing with excitement about something. she looked extremely happy.

"Alice!! What are you doing here??" I asked.

"Why?? Is Eddie the only one allowed to come??" she asked.

"No." I said then pulled her in the house. She sat down on the couch in the living room. "What's wrong?? Why so early??" I was still in my fluffy slippers.

"I just want to see your dress for tomorrow." She said. Then it clicked.

"OH MY GOSH!!" I yelled. "No!! I don't have anything to wear!!" I ran up to my room and got a pair of jeans and a shirt. Not even thinking if the matched. I sped to the bathroom and brushed my hair then I changed.

I ran back to the living room and saw Alice grinning. "Wow. That was six minutes thirty two seconds. It's a record."

"I'm sorry Alice. I guess I have to go now." I said. "See you later."

"Silly Bella. I'll come with you." She said. She was so excited I could practically see the waves of excitement coming from her.

"You will??" I asked.

"May I??" she asked back.

"Okay." I smiled. "Thank you Alice." I hugged her.

"Hey. It's okay as long as we take my car."

"Okay." At least I had a companion with me.

We got in her yellow Porsche and drove off. She was driving way past the speed limit but not as fast as Edward. That boy is crazy with his driving. "Alice. How did you get this car??" I asked.

"Actually, Edward gave it to me." She said.

"Really??" I asked. "As in Edward?? Your brother Edward??"

"Yes. Is there any other Edward??" she laughed.

"No but, how?? I know you guys are rich and all but a Porsche for a gift?? Don't get me wrong. I don't mean any offense but… WOW." I said.

She laughed. "Well, my brother is just very generous."

"I can see." I said.

"by the way, my brother doesn't know that im steeling you so if he calls you, he might be a little… panicked." She said.

"He doesn't know??" I asked.

"Nope. I didn't really expect to steel you. I just wanted to see your dress." She said.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up without even looking at the caller ID. I already knew who it was. "Hello??"

"Bella?!" Edward sounded panicked. "Where are you??" I knocked at your house and no one was there but your car is…"

I interrupted him. "Relax. I was just kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED?? WHO TOOK YOU?? WHERE ARE YOU??" He yelled. Okay. Kidnapped was the wrong choice of words.

"Your dear sister stole me." I explained.

"Alice?!" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Bella, please give her the phone." He said.

"Okay, sure." I said calmly but I was actually worried for what Edward would say to Alice. "Alice. Edward wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone.

"Hello??" she answered. "Yes… I stole her." she said.

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??" Edward yelled. I could hear him. He must be mad.

"I didn't think you would mind." She explained.

"WOULDN'T MIND??" he yelled through the phone. "I WAS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!! NOT THE EASIEST THING TO DO HUH??"

"Sorry Eddie but Belle belongs to me today. Bye." She hung up on him. Wow. Alice actually hung up on Edward. She handed it to me. "He's going to call again, obviously. When you answer it, make sure you say hello first or he might yell into your ears…"

"Okay." I said. Then my phone stated to ring again. "Hello??" I answered right away.

"Bella." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought Alice already killed you."

"She wouldn't do that." I said.

"Where are you going??" he asked.

"I don't really know but Alice is going to take me shopping for a dress tomorrow." I explained to him.

"Oh. Take care… I mean it." He said.

"Yes. Bye Edward. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said then he hung up the phone…

"Okay." I said. "Where are we going??"

"To Port Angeles." She said. "I know the perfect place to get your dress!!"

"Okay…" I said.

"Another question. Why do the Cullens have something against the speed limit??"

she laughed. "We drive fast huh??"

I nodded. "Well… Why do you think we buy fast cars if we cant drive them fast right??"

"You have a point." I admitted.

We were already nearing Port Angeles. Wow. They really drive fast. After a little while of circling Port Angeles, we came across a big shop. It was flashy and… pink but it didn't have a name.

"Are you sure were in the right place??" I asked.

"Yes." She said. We got out of the car and walked in. it was flashy and pink inside too. It was like a Barbie world or something. There was a directory in front…

_STORE DIRECTORY_

_First Floor: Accessories and Cosmetics_

_Second Floor: Shoes_

_Third Floor: Formal Attire_

_Forth Floor: Casual Attire and Nighty Nights_

Wow. What a store. It's more like a Mall. It has everything a girl would want. But not me. Only girls who aren't like me would want these things.

"Bella. Come on!! Let's go to the forth floor. After we get your dress we'll find your shoes then accessories. Let's also get you some underwear!!" she pulled me.

I blushed. "Alice all I need is a dress and shoes. We don't need to but underwear."

"But… Were already here so let's just use this opportunity." She said and we were running up the escalators.

Alice got one dress and pushed me to the fitting room. Once I fitted it I went out and there were about four dresses waiting for me already. I groaned. "C'mon Bella." Alice urged. "Wow. That's nice." She complemented. I blushed.

"Try the others on." She said.

"but Alice." I moaned. "I don't want to fit all those dresses."

"Please??" she looked at me with the best puppy expression ever. Hoe could I say no?? I grabbed another dress and went back in the fitting room.

When I went out, there were six dresses waiting for me. "Alice!!"

"yes??" She was looking for another dress on another rack.

"Why are you getting so many dresses??" I places my hand on my hip and felt the price tag. I looked at it and gasped. "I cat afford these kinds of dresses!!"

"Who said that you were paying??" she asked while looking through more dresses.

"You are not paying for me." I said with a firm voice.

"I will. Or so help me Bella you wont have a dress tomorrow and you ill get on that stage wearing sweats and a tank top that doesn't match." She threatened.

"Fine." I took another dress and fit it.

It went on like that the whole day. We only stopped fitting clothes for an hour when we had to eat-though she didn't eat anything. Then we came back to the store and went through the shoes.

In the end of the long hours I spent fitting all those clothes, shoes, accessories and… lingerie, Alice had bought me six dresses, twelve pairs of shoes- who needs twelve pairs of shoes that could kill?? They were all high heels and I can barely walk on flats!!- four earrings, two make up sets, three bracelets, two necklaces, and ten matching sets of… lingerie.

I couldn't believe I was able to do that in just one day. Well, it was with Alice. She was so happy about the things she has given me. I don't know how giving this much to someone who barely talked to her made her so happy but I'm glad that she is…

**Author's Notes:**

Here we go!! Chapter12!!!

I really hope you like it…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

It took me so long to write this.

I didn't know how to make Alice go shopping and hide how Bella's dress would look like.

It's going to be a surprise…

Hahaha…

Anyways.

There you go… Please…

Please…

Please…

REVIEW!!!

Also suggest music and for the Ball… also include for which part you want it to be used in. like if you want it to be played while Bella comes out on stage or something like that…


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

What will happen??

This took me a long time to write.

I had writer's block and I couldn't search for words.

Hahahaha… XD

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter13: Nightmare**_

Edward POV

"Edward, please relax." Emmett tried to calm me down. "They just went shopping. It's not like Alice already took her around the world just to shop."

"Knowing Alice and her passion for shopping… it's possible." I said. Great! A new worry.

Bella could be in Japan for all I know. And where am I?? Im here stuck in Spanish Class. I was as anxious as ever!! They have been gone the whole day and I have only talked to Bella once. How can I calm myself down if the love of my life is with the most annoying sister in the world??

I want my Bella!! It's the last hour of school and all we were asked to do is listen to the boring discussion about subject-verb agreement in Spanish. I would be happier if I had a thousand item test. Sure it would be simple but it would keep me busy for a little while… I need a distraction.

_Ring. _The bell finally rang.

I was already going to run to my car and hunt down Alice when I saw two girls giggling beside the restroom door. I felt relief. Bella was safe. I don't need to go hunting for Alice!!

I smiled genuinely for the first time the whole day and walked to them. Bella looked up at me. "Hey Edward." She giggled. "How was your day??"

"Long." I said simply.

She nodded then she looked at her watch and shook her head. "Alice." She said.

"Now??" Alice asked.

Bella just nodded then she pouted. "Bye Edward." She turned to leave but I snaked my arms around her waist.

"Where are you going??" I asked.

"I'm going to the rehearsal." She explained. "It's the last."

"Do you have to go now??" I pouted. She turned her head to face me then she looked worried. "Unfortunately."

"But I haven't gotten to talk to you for the whole day." I complained. "Now that I have the chance, your leaving me??"

"But I have to go." She insisted.

I let go of her hesitantly. "Okay. Bye Bella." I slumped. Sigh.

She hugged me instantly and buried her face in my chest. "Don't be sad." She said. "Okay. I'll just go late."

"It's okay." I said. "Go." _Was I actually telling her to go??_

"Are you sure??" I asked. "I don't want you to be late."

"But… I don't want to leave you." She said. _My opinions mattered to her. She really did care about me. Be strong Edward._

"Yes. Go. I really don't want you to get into trouble." I said.

"Okay." She said. She let go but touched my cheek. Then she turned to leave with Alice. WAIT!! "Alice gets to go??"

They both turned back to me and smiled. They looked like they were the best of friends already. "Because…" Alice started. "Bella values me and I'm a girl." _And she loves me more._ She added silently.

I almost growled. Does Alice have to tease me?? "Fine." I said. "Bye Bella. I'll see you. Love you."

"Bye Edward. I love you too." Ha, beat that Alice.

_I will spend another day with bella tomorrow. I will make her the most beautiful thing that Forks has ever seen and make all those guys who bought Jessica and Lauren shake their heads in realization. They made a big fat mistake!!_ Alice thought.

They were going to spend tomorrow together again?? When am I gong to have Bella for myself??

When am I going to be able to hold her and talk to her?? Why does Alice get to have her for two long days. Sure I had her for more but…

It's just unfair!!

I walked away feeling horrible. Did Bella really love Alive more?? This is not going to leave my mind easily.

I am officially jealous of my sister. I wish I was the one walking with her now. I wish I was the one spending time with her now. I didn't even get to talk to her for ten minutes!! That is so unfair!!

Sigh. You are already suffering from a day with out her. You wont have her again for tomorrow. What are you going to do Edward??

Maybe you should just die.

**Bella POV**

The whole three hours of rehearsal was controlled by Alice. From the background to the tables to the banners to the hair and make up… she made sure everything was done.

She improved our posture and how we walked. She gave us positions and told us where to go and the timing of our entrance. She helped us decide on what to do with our hair after seeing our dresses, confidentially. She said that no one should see the dresses but her and the one who owned it. She even fixed and added things on our dresses- even Jessica and Lauren couldn't say no to Alice.

The flowers were delivered and as we practiced our dancing, Alice arranged them. There were lavenders, lilies, roses, lilacs and a few freesias.

She told the volunteers to add glitter and other things on the banners and posters for tomorrow. She decided to change the tablecloth and centerpieces and she got what she wanted.

Everything was finished and ready for tomorrow… Lights were working, the stage fixed balloons everywhere. It was perfect and due to this perfection, all gym classes were cancelled for tomorrow.

We were happy with what we were able to accomplish and were heading home. Alice took me home today. We chatted about how great the ball was going to be and I found myself a little excited about it.

We arrived in my house and before I could open the door, Alice said: "You aren't going to school tomorrow. Edward will pick you up at eight, okay??"

"But… I didn't go to school today and there really is no reason to skip another day…" I started but she interrupted.

"No excuses." She said finally.

"Okay." I gave in. "But why so early??"

"I have to do your hair and make up and all the participants and I have to be there at four in the afternoon. And it's not only you who I have to work on."

"Really??" I asked. "Who else??"

"My siblings… Jessica and Lauren and myself. But I promise that I wont make them look as good as you." She promised. "You are my priority and you will be hiding in your dressing room. Nobody and I mean nobody is allowed to see you."

"Oh. Okay." I said and got out. "Bye Alice." I called and she drove away waving at me.

-----

Now, I'm lying on my bed, thinking about tomorrow. Someone else is going to get me as his date. I don't mind that Edward wasn't going to be my date. WE both agree that by buying votes, it seemed like I was being bought.

Neither of us liked the idea. So, he wasn't going to buy me for my sake. He wasn't going to buy me to keep me comfortable with the fact that he was my boyfriend and not my customer.

Another thing I was thinking about what that I'm going to go to Edward's house for the first time. What if his parents don't like me?? What if they tell me that I am not worth it?? What if they tell me to go away?? I don't know if I will be able to handle that.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me…

_I was running and sobbing in a forest. It was deep, cold and empty. I couldn't see. It was so dark. I was surrounded by darkness and nothingness. I was hurting. My heart was breaking._

_I tripped on my long dress and continued to sob on the dirty ground. I was thinking 'how could he??" but I didn't understand what was happening._

_Suddenly, there was a bright light about ten feet away from me and as I looked up I see the light clearer. There was a figure there. I gasped at his perfection. His muscled chest and arms. They looked inviting._

_Edward was smiling at me but… there was something. something dripping from the corner of his lips… blood. His clothes were ripped and blood stained but I couldn't find it in me to be afraid. I felt more at home as I gazed at him._

_He offered his hand to me. "Do you trust me Bella??" he asked. I did. I know I trust him then his eyes glowed red. It was really glowing red, not the bright red that would catch your eye. It was more like a red that would make you run away. it looked bloody._

_I was stuck on the ground. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight in front of me. I was stunned. But in all his perfection, he looked like he was pleading._

"_Trust me Bella." He begged. "Please??" _

_I stood up slowly and took even slower steps toward him. I was a couple of steps away from him now and I was sure that I wanted him; that I trusted him. When I was right in front of and as my hand touched his, he disappeared._

_I looked around but I was enclosed in the darkness again. I couldn't see again. There were no stars, no moon to shine the way out of this emptiness and into Edward._

_There was no way back to him…_

I woke up gasping. I sat right up and looked around the familiar room. It was just a nightmare. A stupid nightmare.

It was raining outside and was very cold but I was sweating. I wiped the sweat out of my face and neck and wondered why I would have a nightmare with Edward in it?? What could have possibly triggered the nightmare??

What is going to happen??

**Author's Notes:**

So, here we go!! Chapter13!!

I really hope that you liked it. Bet you didn't expect her to have a nightmare huh??

Bet your wondering what this dream has to do with anything..

Hahaha. I ain't telling you… yet. You will find out soon.

Please READ AND REVIEW!!

Thank you for the constant reviews that I am getting.

I really appreciate this.

I have sixty reviews!!! I am so freaking happy!!

Let's hope it reaches seventy!!!

If it does… the one who makes the 70th review will be able to tell me what to write about in the following chapter.

Please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14: PreBall Preparations

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

What will happen??

Read and Review!!! Please!!

I hope you enjoy this story…=D

Hope you guys like this one…

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter13: Pre-Ball Preparations**_

Bella POV

3…

2…

1…

_Knock. Knock. _I heard the door as I was eating my breakfast. Right on time. It was eight o'clock sharp.

I walked to the door and smiled as I saw Edward. His hair was wet from the rain and he looked as beautiful as ever. Will I ever get used to his beauty?? No. I never will. "Good morning Edward." I greeted him.

"Good morning." He greeted me back. "Are you ready to go??"

"Just let me finish cleaning up." I said. I grabbed his hand and brought him inside. He closed the door and we walked to the kitchen.

After washing the dishes, I turned to look at him… he was smiling. "What??" I asked consciously.

"Nothing." He said. "Are we going now??"

"Are you getting impatient??" I asked.

"Maybe." He said.

I laughed. He was so… perfect. Even with all that muscle, he could be so adorable. How could he do that?? Oh yah… because he was perfect. "Well… Let me change." I said then walked to my room.

I lose jeans and a long shirt. If I was going to be made to wear the dress Alice bought me for the ball then I'm going to be comfortable for as long as I can. I brushed my teeth and then pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I walked down the stairs looking at Edward. He was leaning against the wall and reading today's newspaper.

He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad you chose to wear something comfortable."

"Well… I'm going to die in the heels and dress Alice bought so… I'm going to remain comfortable for as long as I can." I explained as I walked towards him. I stood right in front of him.

"And… Also because when Alice works, there is no stopping her. She will not let you go until you look absolutely like how she imagined you to look like." He said it as if it was studied in school. That made me gulp.

What if I didn't look like how she imagined me to be like?? How long would I stay in her command??

"Bella??" he cut me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at him. he chuckled. "Are you okay??" he chuckled.

"Yah." I said.

"Are you ready to go??" he asked.

"Sure." I said and then we were on our way to his house.

We were leaving Forks then I came to a realization. "Do you know what??" I asked.

"What??" he asked, smiling.

"I realized that I don't know where you live… not even the slightest idea." I admitted and laughed.

He chuckled. "I know you didn't. no body in school does. The administration just looks at it once in the beginning of the year then it would get lost." He explaines.

We laughed… "Do you know what??" He asked.

"What??" I giggled.

"Emmett and Jasper went to school today." he said.

"Really??" I asked. "I thought all of you weren't going to school."

"Well, they did and I asked if I could come with them since Alice, Rose and you are going to fix yourselves up but…" he stopped.

"But what??" I urged him on.

"They didn't let me come with them." He sighed. "I wonder what they're hiding."

"hiding??" I asked. "How sure are you that theyre hiding something from you??"

"The keep… blocking me out." He said. "As much as possible, they avoid me. And when we are in the same place, they… think of something better to do."

"Maybe it's meant to be a surprise." I said. Seeing Edward like this was… different. He looked unsure of himself and… hurt?? He was thinking about something deeply.

"Surprise??" he smiled. That's better.

"Well, whatever they're hiding, it will be out soon." I assured him even if I was unsure myself.

"I know that but… this has been going on for a week now. It's the longest I've been kept out in the history of forever." He said.

"Really??" I asked. "So, there aren't any secrets between you and your family ever??"

"Usually… if there is a secret, it would be out in one day or two but this?? I don't know what to make of it."

"Maybe your just making it a big deal." I suggested.

He looked at me. "What??"

"Maybe they will tell you and you are just thinking of it as such a big deal. Secrets are kept all the time and maybe they want this to be kept for now." I said.

"Well… maybe your right." He sighed. "Maybe I am just making these things a big deal."

I touched his hand on the steering wheel. He let go of the wheel and held my hand in his. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." He said.

We drove in a meadow like lawn. The house was white… about three stories high and it was enchanting. "Wow." I said. "There is a house that you don't see everyday."

"I see it everyday." Edward chuckled.

"you live here." I said.

"I know." He said as he parked his car. He went out of the car then held his hand out for me and I took it of course.

We walked in the house and it was even more open indoors. It gave me a very homey feeling.

There was a woman reading on the living room couch. She had brown hair. She looked up and smiled. "Hello." She said.

"Esme…" so this was Esme. "This is Bella. Bella… this is my mom." Edward introduced.

"Hello. Wow… I really love your home. It's beautiful." I said as she walked up to us. She gave me a light hug.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed. "YOU ARE THIRTY MINUTES LATE!!!"

"I'm afraid." I muttered.

Alice peered down from the top of the stair case. "COME UP HERE BELLA OR I WILL GO DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU UP HERE!!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay." I said. Edward and Esme laughed.

Edward walked with me up the stairs and at the top of the stairs, Alice was glaring at us. Her hands on her hips. "You better be cooperative Bella. I lost thirty minutes already. It was not part of my schedule."

She had a schedule?? How did that look like??

_Alice Schedule:_

_8:10am: Bella arrived._

_8:11am: I get Bella to my room_

_8:12am: I start with her hair_

_9:00am: I do her make up…_

I shuddered. What if it did look like that??

Alice pulled me to her bathroom. "And by the way… No Edward you cannot come with us. Maybe you should keep yourself busy or something."

Now I see what Edward was talking about. He was being pushed away by his siblings. First, Emmett and Jasper. Now, Alice. He must feel horrible.

We got in Alice bathroom. It was bigger than my room times two!! It was almost like a salon. It had a pink chair in front of the mirror and there were millions of beauty products infront of it. "Are you going to use all that on me??" I asked.

"No. But most…" she said.

I gulped. "Oh god."

"Relax Bella. Im not going to kill you or anything." She reassured me.

"Okay." I sighed and sat down on the chair.

Alice washed my hair and then startedto brush and dry it. It took a while to dry since my hair was thick but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her small hands were able to last that long when I don't think I could've lasted longer than half of the time she was drying my hair. Then she sprayed hair spray. Then she put some of it in curlers.

She told me to close my eyes and she applied some kind of wet thing all over my face. Then she applied light powder. She then started to do something with my eyes. Then she was putting light lipstick on my lips or maybe it was lip gloss. I don't really know.

She then slowly took the curlers off of my hair. I opened my eyes and saw that she has turned the chair around facing away from the mirror. I don't know what she is doing to my hair. It felt like she was pulling some of it up and leaving some of it loose.

Alice didn't make me feel worried about how I would look like. When she fixes my hair, it kinda gives me a little confidence that I will look good but I didn't like being the Barbie in the make over.

Alice sprayed hair spray on my face again then she made me stand. She took the dress and underwear from the hanger and gave it to me. She waited but I raised my eyebrow at her.

She turned around and I changed. Then she turned back to me and smiled an amazing smile. It almost made me cry. "You look amazing Bella. I think I outdid myself."

"Really??" I asked.

"Definitely." She said. "You can see for yourself you know??"

"Okay." I said as I took a deep breath and turned around.

**Edward POV**

After being pushed away by Alice, I went to the Volvo. I what in the driver's seat and saw that Alice left my tux in there with a note.

It said:

_Edward,_

_Go somewhere for the whole time Bella is in the house._

_I will be done with her by 1pm and will be taking her to school myself._

_I want her to be a surprise for you so you can come back home at 1:30pm or just go somewhere the whole afternoon._

_In case you don't want to go home, I put your tux in the car for you._

_Love,_

_Alice._

Alice is so…. Ugh!! I cant even take Bella to the ball. Alice is really getting on my nerves. She is stole Bella from me yesterday and now, she wants to take her away too??

Anyway. I should just do what she says. It's not like she will run away with Bella like yesterday. Alice wants Bella to go to the ball so badly that I don't understand the reason why.

I better use up my time now…

-----

I went back home at 3pm and as promised, Bella and Alice were nowhere to be found. Rosalie was fixing herself up for the ball while Esme was reading another book.

I went to my room and sat on the couch. I played Debussy to make myself relax. I want to see Bella already I miss her incredibly.

I spend the next hour and a half in my room thinking about Bella. I wonder what she was doing now.

After that, I changed to my tux. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked fine. The same as always…

I walked out of the house and drove to school. When I got there, there were already people going in the gym. It was open.

I walked to the door and found Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. They were waiting for me. I walked to them and three out of four were smiling at me. They are keeping something from me.

**Author's Notes:**

Here we go!! Chapter 13!!!

Did you guys like it?? It wasn't an important chapter but I wanted the Ball to be the only thing in the chapter.

This chapter was supposed to be in the Auction a Date Ball but…

Nevermind. Like I said, I want that ball to be the only topic.

If your wondering about the dresses, it will be in the next chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews!!

I'm so happy!! I got 70 reviews already!!

My goal is actually to just reach 50!!

Anyways… The next chapter is what your waiting for…=D

KEEP READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Auction a Date Ball

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

Read and Review!!! Please!!

Im so happy!! I actually reached 75 reviews!!

I doubted that I would even have 50!!

This is what you are all waiting for… the BALL!!

Margot!! Hahaha... Finally right??

Thank you for being a great friend!!! ILY!!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter15: Auction a Date Ball!!**_

Bella POV

"Welcome to the Auction a Date Ball!!" Margot, our MC for the night announced. There was an applause and shouts coming from the audience and that made me conscious. What if I trip out of nowhere??

"Let's now welcome the three beautiful ladies that were auctioned this past week!!" she continued and there was another applause. My heart was beating so fast that it feels like it is going to explode in any second. I shouln't have done this.

"Oh my gosh. This is it." Jessica squealed to Lauren. Jessica was wearing a black fitted formal gown with embellished straps, a sweetheart neckline, and fitted bodice with a flared skirt from right above the knee. It was floor length and has a sexy back cutout. "I wish Mike got me!!" she gushed. I thought she wanted Edward??

"I know!! You two look amazing together!!" Lauren said. She was wearing a sizzling red dress. It had a deep v-neckline with a pleated bodice and rhinestone straps. It had a sequined empire waist and a thigh high front slit plus a train in back. They both looked amazing. As for me, im here self-conscious still not showing my dress.

I was wearing a long robe over the expensive dress Alice bought me. I didn't want to be like them showing off their beautiful dress. Sure mine was but I didn't want to be gloating around like them

"I just hope Tyler got me. I really think we would be great for each other." Lauren said.

"Let's welcome… Lauren Mallory!!" Margot announced and Lauren walked out of the curtain. She received an applause from the audience.

"Now for the next beautiful woman to be auctioned…" Margot started again after she let the crowd's applause die down a bit. "Jessica Stanley!!"

Jessica walked to me and said: "Good luck. Your gonna need it since you wont even show us your dress." Then she walked out of the curtain and got a big applause and a few shouts.

_This is it Bella. You can do it. _I chanted to myself.

"And last but definitely not the least…" _Here we go. _I dropped the robe on the chair and walked behind the curtain. _Relax Bella._ I told myself. "Isabella Swan!!" Margot announced and I didn't even walk out of the curtain. It opened and revealed me from behind.

The crowd was silent as they took me in. _oh my god. They hate me._ I said and just as I was going to leave. They all stood up and shouted as they gave me an applause.

I was… proud of myself. They look like they've seen me for the first time. As not just a person but as a beautiful woman. And I think I've just opened my eyes to see me too.

I walked in the middle of Jessica and Lauren who were looking at me with disgusted looks of jealousy.

"Wow." Margot said. "They are beautiful aren't they." The crowd sat down and stated to whisper. It made me conscious but I managed to convince myself that they weren't talking about me.

"I will now announce the princes of our three princesses for the night." Margot opened the envelope. "This will be based on amount. Lauren Mallory had gotten $2,590 for the school. And $500 worth of that belongs to… Mike Newton!!"

"What??" Mike yelled through the applause, shocked but still stood and walked to Lauren. He stood beside her and gave her a rose. Lauren was just as shocked as he was.

"Jessica Stanley has gotten $3,000 for the school. And $500 of that amount belongs to… Tyler Crowley!!"

"What??" Jessica and Tyler yelled in a unison they weren't that heard from the applause but still heard. Tyler hesitated but walked toward Jessica and handed her the rose.

"And now, for the woman of the night…" Margot started. Oh my gosh. What if no one got me?? This is going to be embarrassing. That's when I noticed Edward. He looked completely shocked but furious. What was wrong?? "Isabella Swan has earned $12,000… I repeat $12,000 for the school." Edward's hands balled into fists and started shaking his head. His siblings were worried about him. "And $3,000 of that amount was from out generous… EDWARD CULLEN!!" There was a loud applause for me…

WHAT?? Edward bought me?? No way. He didn't… But he said that he wouldn't… What?? I don't… He couldn't have… He said… He promised… NO!!

Edward walked up to me holding his rose. He looked tense. He held up the rose for me to take. "Why??" I asked him. "You already had me."

"I didn't…" he started but I ran away. I ran back stage and into my dressing room. "BELLA!!" I heard Edward call but I continued to run. I felt the tears falling out of my eyes. They were running fast. I ran locked the dressing room door and exited through the back door.

I was running into the forest now. I knew it wasn't safe but for the moment, it didn't matter to me at all. I was running away. I was going to hide…

Edward POV

"ISABELLA SWAN!!" Margot announced and the curtained opened and revealed Bella. I was awe struck and everyone else seemed to think what I was thinking. 'she is so beautiful'. Her dress was a simple but bold fusha dress that was until right below her knees. It has beadwork on it that reminded me of flowers and a peaceful time of day. It had a v-neck line and it was tight enough to show of all her curves.

… she was perfect.

The crowd all stood up and applauded for my Bella while I was stuck on me seat still stunned by her beauty.

Margot was already announcing winners of the dates. Emmett and Jasper wasted $1000 just so that they could prank Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Lauren.

When it was Bella's turn, I couldn't help but feel worried what if her date tonight would make her realize that she was making a big mistake. That loving me was a mistake. I know it that it is a mistake for her to love me but would she learn that too??

"And now, for the woman of the night…" Margot started.

_God. I cant wait for Edward's face when he finds out that he won Bella… _Emmett thought. WHAT?? I WON BELLA?? I DIDN'T EVEN PAY!!!

I was shocked again and totally pissed. This is going to ruin everything even more. Bella didn't like the idea of being bought that's why she told me not to buy her. she told me that she was mine and I didn't need to do anything about it.

"Isabella Swan has earned $12,000… I repeat $12,000 for the school." _Oh my god. Edward won!! Wait. No duh. He is her boyfriend why wouldn't he win?? _That just confirmed what Emmett thought. They did buy Bella for me.

_Oh shit. Edward did you hear that?? _Emmett asked.

I didn't even look at him. I was so pissed off.

_Why are you so mad?? _Jasper and Emmett asked. Did they honestly not know. I balled my hands into fists. I cant believe this!! I shook my head trying to see if I would wake up from the day dream… No such luck.

"And $3,000 of that amount was from out generous… EDWARD CULLEN!!" There was a loud applause but I was not afraid.

I stood up holding the rose that all men were told to bring. I slowly walked toward Bella. Her face looked like she was in pain, shock and… betrayed.

I went in front of her and held out the rose for her to take. "Why?? You already had me." she told me and my heart broke.

"I didn't…" I couldn't get the chance to finish what I started to say. She ran away. Taking my heart with her. I felt empty, hollow… but I felt pain, the worst kind.

There were gasps but then I looked at the curtain and realized that everyone has gone silent. "BELLA!!" I yelled, finally snapping out of my misery. I had to get her back. I ran after her.

Her door was locked. She wasn't hiding inside though. There was no heart beat. She must have went out but… outside this room leads to the forest. NO!!!

She couldn't have gone there alone!! She could get hurt. I hut the door with my shoulder and it opened. The other door was opened. She did go outside. I ran at human speed incase someone saw me. I was still in public area.

I didn't care if I was caught but I still care about my family. They need to be kept safe. No matter what they have done, they don't deserve to be hunted down like the vampires in books.

As I ran, I was reminiscing the times I had with Bella and the need for her became stronger.

_Flash. Bella staring at me that day in the cafeteria. Flash. Our first conversation in biology after our cafeteria' connection'. Flash. Bella running after me in the hallways. Flash. Bella crying in my arms. Flash. Bella sleeping on her bed. Flash. "Love you." She whispered after telling me to leave. Flash. The look on her face after I told her that I loved her too. Flash. Me carrying Bella in the meadow. Flash. Bella eating ice cream. Flash. When Bella kissed my cheek…_

All these memories just made me cry inside. I cant lose her, not now. I need her with me.

"Ahh!!" I heard someone shout. Then she sobbed.

"BELLA!!" I yelled and ran to her in vampire speed, slowing when I was close to her. she was on the floor gasping and sobbing. "Bella??"

"Edward…" she started to say.

"No Bella. I'm sorry that this happened but I want you to know that I had nothing to do with what just happened. I didn't buy you. It wasn't my money nor intention to do so." I said.

She looked up at me. Her face war tear-stained and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I knelt down and opened my arms to her. She looked confused. She looked down again and I let my arms fall.

"Im sorry Edward. I shouldn't have acted that way." she said.

"No…" she stopped me.

"No. I joined this, why would it bother me so much that you bought me. It would be much better that I got you rather that me getting Mike or Erik or Tyler or any other guy. I don't know why this affected me so much." She said.

"It's okay. Im not mad at you." I said.

"I'm not mad at you either." Bella looked back up at me. "But you should be mad at me for acting that way."

"I'm not mad. Do you still trust me Bella??" I asked.

"Completely." She said. "But do you trust me??"

"What??" I asked. "Why wouldn't I trust you??"

"I've told you everything." She said. "But… you still seem hesitant about telling me things. What is… wrong Edward??"

I took a deep breath. I should tell her. I want to keep her but if she doesn't know then… the more I don't deserve her and didn't I tell myself that I would?? Theres no time like the present right??

"I trust you." I said.

She opened her mouth to say something but I held up a finger and she closed her mouth. "I trust you." I repeated. "Bella… im about to tell you something that you would never believe…" I am going to tell her… "Bella. Do you know about the Quileutte Legends??" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Well. They have this legend about creatures that… have inhuman speed and strength…"

"Are you saying that… the creature is… in human??" she asked.

I nodded. _Just tell her Edward._ I said. _No. that will just frighten her._ "These inhuman creatures… they drink blood and which means they don't eat… human food."

"Something like vampires??" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"What does this have to do with…" she started but I interrupted.

"These vampires have cold and… hard skin, topaz eyes… they never eat…" I felt like I was going to sob. I felt so defeated.

"Like… you??" she asked. "Are you a vampire??"

I nodded. "I am."

She was quiet. Her heart beat faster and she was breathing faster. I stood up. "I'm sorry if I ever bothered you." I said.

I turned to leave when she wrapped her arms around me. "Where are you going??" she asked, sobbing.

"Somewhere else." I said.

"Don't go." She whispered. "Please??"

"What??" I asked. I faced her and she was looking down. "What did you say??"

"I said please don't go." She looked up at me. Her eyes were sad but pleading.

"You don't want me to leave??" I asked her. "After finding out what I am?? You believe me??"

she nodded. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Your not afraid of me??" I asked in disbelief.

"No." she said. "If you were bad, you would have… hurt me when we were alone. But… we've been left alone so many times and… nothing bad has ever happened to me."

"Don't you see?? I'm a killer Bella. I drink blood. I'm not human." I said. I was trying to convince her that we were a mistake. I was pushing her away but she should realize that I am dangerous.

"Human or not… You are Edward and that is what matters to me. All I need is you. You could turn out to be a frog for all I care." She said.

"You don't see the danger that comes with me. I am the danger." I said. "I'm a monster."

"No your not. You didn't hurt me. I trust you." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and with that, I hugged her. She hugged me back and sobbed. "Don't leave me okay??"

"I wont leave as long as you need me… I'll be here." I said. I was so happy at the moment but I could feel myself sob dry.

"Are you crying??" she asked me.

"No. I cant cry." I said. "Nor can I sleep."

"You cant??" she asked, looking at me.

"No." I whispered. Our faces were so close to each other. Our lips were an inch apart. "Bella??"

"Edward??" she whispered and leaned in slowly.

"Don't move." I whispered and she complied. I leaned in slowly and finally, I closed the gap between us. Her lips were so soft and warm. I moved back and smiled but before I got too far, she leaned in and kissed me again. She was gasping and her hands were tangled in my hair. I was frozen. She kissed me with passion and need.

I was kissing her back!! Our lips were moving in sync. My right hand was braided in her hair while my left was on the small of her back pushing her closer to me. I held her tighter and I felt the blood flood her cheeks and her pulse in her neck and the beat of her heart. I pulled away. "Wait." I said.

We were panting. I caressed her face in my hands. "Was that too much??" she asked.

I chuckled. "No… I guess I was just not used to it. Your heart is beating so fast…" I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

I laughed. "It's not like you can help it!!" I pulled her in my arms for a hug. She buried her face in my chest and cuddled closer. I hugged her tightly but not too tight.

"Do you know what??" I asked.

"What??" she giggled, remembering.

"That was my first kiss." I said.

"Really??" she looked at me.

"Yes." I said. "Why do you look so surprised??"

"You felt experienced." She blushed.

"Really?? Was it worth your while??" I asked teasingly.

She blushed even harder but nodded. "Definitely…" she said. "What about you??" she asked.

I knew what she was asking about but I still wanted her to talk. "What??"

"Was it worth your while??" she asked.

"Definitely." I said.

Bella POV

We just held each other for an immeasurable moment. Then I realized that I was hugging a vampire. It finally dawned on me that the reason why he was so inhumanly perfect was because he wasn't human. I didn't care about what he was at all though. He was my personal miracle. He was mine.

Edward kissed the top of my head and looked at me with sparkling eyes. "We should get back. They might be worrying about us." he said.

I pouted but nodded. "I guess your right." i said. I held his hand and started to walk but he kept his stand. "What??" I asked.

"Hop on my back." he said.

"What??" she asked. "Why??"

"I am way faster than you." I said. "We could get there in like 10 seconds or so."

"Are you serious??" Was he serious?? He was going to carry me?? Was he going to run or going to turn into a bat or something?? I blushed. Edward cant turn into a bat right??

"Very." He said. "Why are you blushing??"

"I was thinking whether you were going to turn into a bat or something." I admitted. Why do I keep admitting things to him??

"Please be serious. I don't turn into a bat." He scoffed.

"How was I supposed to know??" I asked.

"Nevermind. C'mon. get on my back." He said.

I shook my head. "No??" he asked.

"No." I said.

"Well then…" he pulled my hand and slung me on his back and started running. We were going so fast that I couldn't see anything in the darkness. I coulnt make anything out. It was all a blur. Even the blur was a blur.

Just when I was getting dizzy, he stopped. "Fast huh??" he asked.

"Very." I said breathlessly.

"Are you okay??" he asked.

"Yes." I said. I slowly got down from his back and onto the floor and I slipped but Edward caught me. "Please be careful." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

the ball was still going on. I wonder what happened when we left. Was there a commotion or something.

"Are you ready??" He asked.

"No." I said.

he chuckled. "Why not??"

"I don't think I look decent." I said. I looked at my dress. There was dirt and mud on some of the parts. My hair didn't feel right anymore. It feels like morning hair.

"Hmm." Edward said. He then started to dust my dress with his hands. It was moving really fast and I couldn't really follow what was happening. I blushed at the thought of him cleaning my clothes.

Then when he finished. There was no more dirt on my dress. It was a clean as it was before I left. It looked perfect.

Then he combed my hair with his fingers. They were as light as a father. If it wasn't for the feeling of my hair being combed, I wouldn't have known he was even touching my hair.

"There" he said when he finished. "You look beautiful, you know??"

I blushed. "We can go in now." I said.

"Okay." He pulled me and put his arms around my waist and then he led me in the gym.

**Author's Notes:**

There we go!!! Chapter15!!

How was the first part of the ball??

Did it meet your expectations??

Please review!!!

The second part will have the dancing and so on…

Please give suggestions on songs they could dance to.

I need your opinions!!!

The dresses are found in my profile…

Bella's dress is very simple compared to Jessica and Lauren's.

I wanted to show their differences and I hope through the dresses, it was shown. I really didn't want Bella to have the supped grand type of dress.

It wouldn't be like her to wear.

THANK YOU for the reviews I got…


	16. Chapter 16: Our Night

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me.

Read and Review!!! Please!!

This is the second part of the ball…

Thank you Jhs Rockerbaby for recommending songs.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter16: Our NightBella POV

_I blushed. "We can go in now." I said._

"_Okay." He pulled me and put his arms around my waist and then he led me in the gym._

Edward opened the door and everyone was already on the dance floor; they were all dancing. Edward took my hand and brought me to the middle of the floor.

We saw his siblings and they were smiling at us. We walked to them hand in hand. "Edward… I'm sorry." Emmett started.

"It's not your fault. At least now, I told her." Edward said.

"Yah." Emmett agreed.

"Oh Bella!!" Alice squealed. She gave me a tight hug. "I thought he would never tell you about us."

"I'm glad he did." I said. I really was. I let go of her and got the full view of her. she was wearing a black evening gown. It had asymmetrical strap, sequined square bodice with a semi-sheer black chiffon overlay with snakeskin lining.

"Wow. Alice I think you out did yourself." I complimented her.

"I know right?!" she squealed. "Look at Rose!!"

Then I turned my gaze to the beautiful woman. She was wearing a scarlet red charmeuse evening dress. It had a deep v-neckline with a pleated bodice and had a beaded empire waist and is fitted through her hips. It hugged all of her curves making her even more beautiful and sexy.

"Wow." I said.

Rosalie looked proud and so did Emmett. He held Rosalie tighter in his arms and kissed her head. She smiled. "Thanks Bella. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Really??" I asked.

"Haven't you looked in the mirror??" she asked.

"I did but… I don't…" I started.

"Your gorgeous, okay!!" Alice, Rosalie and Edward said at the same time. Whoa.

Then the song In The Ayer by Flo-Rida came on. Emmett smiled. "C'mon Bella. Let's see you dance."

"I don't dance." I said.

"Let's go." Emmett pulled my free hand. I was still holding Edward's hand.

I looked at Edward in panic and he smiled encouragingly at me. Emmett pulled my hands up. "Relax." He said. "Give in to the beat."

And I did. I was dancing and I was actually having fun. Rosalie was beside me and Alice with her hands in the air. They were shaking their heads from side to side and their hips were moving in the same pace.

I brushed my hair back and kept swaying side to side. I turned and saw Edward smiling at me. "Why aren't you dancing??" I asked him.

"I don't know. I was surprised that the clumsy Bella could actually dance." He chuckled. I giggled and moved closer to him. He placed his hands on my hips and I raised my hands in the air and swayed my body from side to side and so did Edward.

"It's the first time I've seen you like this." I noted.

"Like what??" I asked.

"Not… all classic and gentlemanlike. You look like your actually having fun." I teased.

"So your saying that I'm no fun??" he teased me back.

"Maybe." I said.

"I agree with you!!" Emmett boomed and we laughed.

"I'll show you no fun." Edward said. He turned me around but kept his hands on my waist. He was now controlling me. He pulled me closer to him and he swayed my body from side to side.

I lifted my arms and touched his face without turning. I was just playing with him. I closed my eyes and just let go and had fun.

I felt Edward nod and then kissed my head. I turned to face him and I was suddenly stuck there. All I could process was Edward, the love of my life… no existence, is in front of me. We let go of each other but remained close.

"Let's give Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen their dance." The DJ announced.

The song Love Story by Taylor Swift started to play and when everybody else started to disappear from the dance floor for Edward and I.

The lights dimmed around us, leaving a small amount of light on us. Edward's eyes never left mine. He placed his right hand on my waist and held my right hand in his left on his chest. My left hand instinctively made it's way to his shoulder.

We started to sway to the music ever so softly. Edward's leading was incredible. I got the hang of it quickly. I didn't even mess up. Well, everything about him was perfect. He was everything a girl could wish for.

Edward smiled softly at me and so did I. We were moving in circles now. Still, holding each other and keeping the eye contact.

"Bella." he whispered.

"Edward." I whispered.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting. All that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the Princess_

_It's a Love Story, baby just say yes…_

Edward twirled me around then we swayed a little faster that a moment ago. There was an applause around us. Edward put both his hands on my waist and I placed both my hands on his cold hard chest.

Slowly, I ran my hands from his chest to his defined shoulders and to his neck. He pulled me closer. I held onto him tighter and pulled myself even closer to him. I let my right hand tangle in his hair. He raised his hand to the small of my back and made me lean into his chest. I took in the scent of him. he had the best scent ever. Nothing can copy it. Nothing can compete to it.

His strong cold arms enveloped me. I closed my eyes in contentment. We just kept swaying in a circle.

Edward brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned in making his lips right beside my ear. He whispered my name.

I don't remember what we were doing nor who was watching us. I don't remember if anyone joined us on the dance floor. To me, we were alone.

I leaned back a little to look at him. I saw his eyes and it was just like that day in the cafeteria when we were searching for our secrets but now, it was different in that way.

Now, we trusted each other completely. No more secrets. I knew the one secret he had that he would do everything to protect. He knew all my problems and was there to help me solve them.

My personal miracle. His big topaz eyes were sparkling he and I never had a moment this intimate. Even when we kissed, there was obviously passion in it but nothing will beat this moment. The way he looked at me, it was like he was seeing into my soul and the same for me.

Only we will know about the secrets our eyes held. Only we will know how each other's soul looked like. Only we will know each other this way.

I kept my gaze into his eyes and all the times we had together flashed in front of me. The time when I was crying and he was my shoulder to cry on. When we were in his meadow, playing… The cafeteria… Our first kiss…

My arms pulled on him. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head as I closed my eyes. He moved to my forehead then to my eyelids then my cheeks, the corners of my mouth then finally, my lips.

We stopped dancing. We kissed each other softly, just seeing to it that we were both really there. He pulled me closer and I forgot my name. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access and as I did, he did too. We were in sync. he knew me and I knew him.

Out kiss was slow, deep and passionate. Nothing could interrupt us. We were alone in this room. It was only him and me.

-----

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said when we arrived in my house. He gave my hand a squeeze then he let go.

"Do you have to go??" I asked before he could turn to leave.

"Do you want me to stay??" he asked me.

"Could you, please??" I asked… well. I was almost pleading actually.

He chuckled. "Okay." He said and I smiled. "I'll be back in less than ten minutes okay?? Will that be okay??"

"Yah." I said. "See you."

"You too." He got in his Volvo and drove off.

I went in the house and I heard Charlie snoring from his room. I locked the front door and walked to my room. I lay down on my bed. It was so soft. I sighed.

"What are you sighing about??" I jumped at the sound. I sat right up and saw Edward sitting on the edge of my bed. I lay back down, and tried to slow down my breathing.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." He said. he moved closer to me and sat me up. "Are you okay??" he asked me.

I nodded. "How did you get in here?? I locked the door."

"I came in through the window." He said. "Where else??"

"Oh." I said. I forgot that he was a vampire. "How did you know that this was my room??"

"Well… It's not like this is the first time I've been in your room." He admitted.

"What??" I asked. "Since when??"

"Remember when you were sick??" he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why Bella, what were you thinking??" he teased.

I blushed furiously. He chuckled.

"Would you excuse me for a minute??" I asked.

"Okay." He said. "I'll wait."

I smiled and grabbed my bag of toiletries and my sweats and a white tank top and raced to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then toweled my hair. Then I brushed my teeth and hair. I was done really quick. The fastest I have ever taken in the bathroom.

I got back in my room and saw Edward looking through my books and CDs. "What are you doing??" I asked.

"Looking at what you keep yourself busy with." He said. "Personally, I like your taste."

"huh??" I asked.

"We have the same tastes in books and music." He explained. I sat on my bed and watched him from there.

"Do you mind telling me how many times you have read Wuthering Heights??" he asked.

"Why??" I asked.

"The book is worn out and it has millions of lines on the spine." He said like it was so obvious well… it was kinda obvious actually. Stupid Bella.

I yawned. "You should get some sleep." He said.

I couldn't fight it anymore. As much as I want to stay awake, I was so tired. "Will you be here in the morning??" I asked.

"If you want me to be here." He said as he sat beside me.

"Of course. Why not??" I asked.

"Just making sure that you didn't regret telling me to stay." He said.

"I will never regret that." I assured him.

"Just making sure." He repeated.

He lay down and pulled me against his chest. He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Bella. Sweet Dreams"

"Goodnight Edward. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

I felt his cold breath on my hair and his arms wrap around me as a fell into unconsciousness. This is definitely the best night of my life… so far.

**Author's Notes:**

Here we go!! Chapter16!!

I hope you liked the chapter. It took me a while to do this. I got writer's block and I was so frustrated because I really wanted this chapter to be prefect.

The dresses of Alice and Rosalie are in my profile.

Please check out my new story, Plane Crash Into Twilight.

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17:What I Thought I Couldnt Have

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me…

OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH!! I GOT A HUNDRED REVIEWS!! I'M SO HAPPY!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

I'm sorry it took me longer to write this!!

Read and Review!!! Please!!

Thank you to those who keep reading my story and to those who constantly review!!

You don't know how happy you've made me that I actually make people want to

comment on my writing.

I didn't know that writing could be this fun!!

–Maybe it's just that there are people who review, I'm not sure but either way…

THANKS!! -

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter17: What I Thought I Couldn't HaveEdward POV

Laying down beside Bella has always been a fantasy for me-not that I knew it was going to happen but… Actually, I thought it would be impossible. I knew that this fantasy would never come true because I would always think about her in two ways. One, she could be hurt by… me. Or Two, she would realize too soon that we were never meant to be.

But now, watching her sleep so peacefully in my arms… it's better that all my fantasies. My imaginations couldn't even cover the feelings coursing through me right now.

I feel all the love that I never found in me rise. I felt too giddy, excited and… weird and cheesy. I just wanted to tell all those silly pick up lines, like "My life without you is like a broken pencil… it's pointless." _How cheesy._ I thought to myself but it was true.

My life never lead anywhere. I wasn't going anywhere. I was stuck. I am a hundred and four year old vampire stuck in a body of a seventeen-year-old human-well; it's my body but still.

Everyday of my life, I had been going on, existing but ever since I've met Bella, from the first time I took in her scent, my life changed. I have been constantly doing everything to keep her safe. I avoided her. I ignored her. I have been rude to her. All of those and more just to keep her safe.

Now, I'm going against all of that by telling her that I love her. Now, I would do anything to always be by her side, to keep her noticing me and loving me. I would never be rude to her again!!

From the century old vampire who just existed, I became a century old vampire who was living his life in love. I have never thought about how I would be giving my existence a purpose. I've just been unwillingly running on this planet over and over. Bella gave me a chance to just walk, to actually feel what is going on around me. I was really seeing everything for the first time.

From the point of view of someone who has finally experienced falling I love…

"Edward." Bella mumbled softly. She made me smiled. I knew she sleep talked from when she cried everything out-that day still made me want to kill Jessica although I know that she isn't even worth it. She sighed. "Edward."

"I'm here." I whispered softly in her ear. She smiled a peaceful smile. _What was she dreaming about??_

I just wish I could read her mind now just to see what she was dreaming of. I wish I could be dreaming with her. Both of us in that dream where anything can happen and there is nothing to stop us.

Sometimes, I want to seek out a place where Bella and I could be alone. Where there were no vampires, no humans… nothing. Just Bella and me. Where we could finally be equal. A place where I can be as great as Bella.

I sighed. When will I be able to find a place that would allow us to be with each other?? Sure she accepted who I am; sure she said she loves me. But we both know that this will never be easy.

If it was easy now, it will get harder sometime. I know it was bad to be pessimistic but I know it's going to happen. Bella and I were one of a kind. There will be nothing like us.

Bella squirmed and turned. She mumbled something incoherent then she cuddled closer to me. I've never felt so loved. I didn't understand her. My body was cold. Shouldn't she be cuddling to warmer things?? But I couldn't complain.

I never thought that Bella would be okay with the idea of me being a vampire but her acceptance of this fact just showed me how much I mattered to her.

"I love you." I whispered and she threw her arm over me. She was giving me a hug in her sleep. I chuckled a little.

"I… I love… you… love you Edward." She mumbled in her sleep and I felt warm inside. It is like seeing the light. She makes me feel amazed and I just start to wonder about it. I didn't know that this feeling even existed for me until Bella came.

It's like the human boy in me was rising from wherever it hid from inside me. And I don't think I want them to ever go back.

I never knew that I could feel so human again.

Bella POV

I woke up on an empty bed. I was alone from where I can see. I sighed. _Was last night just a dream?? _I doubted myself. Was Edward really a vampire or was it just another fantasy??

I sat up and gasped. Edward was sitting on the end of the bed. He wasn't there before.

He smiled. "How did you sleep??" he asked.

I moved to him and he took me in his arms. I sat on his lap and leaned my head on his chest. "It was the best night of my life." I smiled.

"Are you sure?? Aren't you supposed to say so far??" he asked.

I played with his fingers. "So… it's going to get better??" I turned my head a little, just enough to see his eyes.

"Definitely." He whispered. I felt his cool icy breath and immediately felt insecure. What if I have morning breath??

"Um…" I said as I faced away. I blushed. "Can I have a minute??"

"Away from me??" he asked. I can feel his pout.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth then my hair… what a mess it must be." I said.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me." He said.

"Which?? My breath or my hair??" I asked. Was I just asking him that??

"They both don't bother me." He smiled.

I stood up, pulling away from his grasp and walked to the door. I turned and he was pouting like a five year old. "I'll be back."

"Okay." He said, still pouting.

I laughed and left the room with my bag of toiletries. I swiftly brushed my teeth then my hair then I smelled something being cooked. _WHAT?? WAS CHARLIE STILL HERE??… is he cooking??_ I thought as I left the bathroom.

I found my room empty. Where did Edward go??

I walked out the room and decided to check on Charlie. Was he really cooking?? I thought as I started to walk down the stairs. _He doesn't know how to cook!! He doesn't even know how to use the microwave!!_

I walked in the kitchen and I didn't find Charlie. _I knew he couldn't cook!!_ It was Edward. He was cooking an omelet and bacon.

"Where did you learn to cook??" I asked.

"Food Network." He explained.

"Oh." I said as he placed my food on top of the table. He gestured me to sit down and I did.

He looked so nervous. If only I had a camera. The cocky, always so sure Edward Cullen was nervous!!

"Aren't you going to eat??" I asked.

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me and then it clicked. "Oh yah!! I forgot." I admitted, blushing.

He frowned. "You forgot that I was a… am not a human??" he asked. "Or… did you just not want to remember."

"What are you talking about??" I asked. I moved to his side to the table and bent in front of him and held his face to make him look at me. When his eyes found mine, I said: "I honestly just forgot but I accept you, all of you. Every part."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better??" he looked so worried and confused.

"No. I really, really love you. I wouldn't want you in any other way." I tried to convince him. He was really concerned and I didn't want him to be all concerned for nothing.

"You could always want me human." He whispered.

"If I found you human, I would be happy. I found you like this and I am still happy. You will always be Edward. Remember??" I asked, pleading. "Don't you remember??"

"I do but… I can't get over the fact that you just accepted all of me." He said. "That you still love me."

"I'm in too deep Edward. Whether you like it or not, I'm stuck with you." I smiled.

He chuckled then in lightning speed, I was on his lap, my back to his chest and his head was on my shoulder and he was playing with my fingers. He smelled wonderful. "Are you that fast??"

"Seeing is believing. Didn't you just see it??" he asked.

"Actually, I think I missed it." I said.

He laughed. "Eat your breakfast." He turned us around so I was facing the table but still on his lap.

He pulled my breakfast in front of me and I took a bite then froze.

"It's horrible isn't it??" he asked.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say. Then I wrapped my arms around him and looked him in the eye. "Are you sure you cant eat because this is so good."

He smiled his crooked grin, proud and happy. "Seriously??"

"Seriously. Is there anything you cant do??" I asked. I was amazed. How did someone who didn't eat learn how to do this so well??

"I cant sleep." He said.

"You know what I'm pertaining to." I said. he just laughed. He kissed my forehead and my heart be beating so fast again. _SLOW DOWN!!_ I yelled at it but it didn't.

I faced away and started eating happily again.

I didn't know I could feel this way. I didn't know anyone would make my heart beat this way. It was full of love and it wanted to jump out of my chest to hug Edward.

How could anyone be so perfect?? I didn't know I would be able to have someone like him. It was like a miracle happened.

Miracles don't just happen to anyone. But it happened to me, I found Edward, my personal miracle.

**Author's Notes:**

There we go!! Chapter17!!

I'm sorry again for taking a while to write this!! I didn't know what to do after the Ball.

I actually started with chapter 15 and 16 as just chapter 15 and also it was supposed to be the end of the whole story but then…

I just couldn't end it!! I wanted to add something with out making a sequel!!

I don't know. I guess I'm just weird that way.

I honestly didn't know what to do after that. I just copied the concept of the part

Edward sleeps in Bella's room for the first time from Chapter 14 of Twilight!!

I was so irritated. This was the worst case of writer's block I have ever gotten!! I couldn't get anything out of my head.

I was so pissed and this was all I could think of…

I already know what is going to happen before the end but I have no idea on how to make them connect to each other.

Let's hope I finish this right!!!

Check out my other story Plane Crash Into Twilight!!

Already in it's Second Chapter!!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

BY THE WAY!! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

LOVE YOU!! LOVE YOU!! LOVE YOU!!

HAHAHA. 3

Please also check out my ther new story called Plane Crash Into Twilight and review for that too...


	18. Chapter 18: Decide

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me…

Thank you to those who keep reading my story and to those who constantly review!!

Part of this chapter was inspired by AngelAtTwilight's The Search For Myself

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

Bet you ain't expecting this… =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter18: Decide

**Bella POV**

Edward and I have never been closer. When he walked me to classes, we don't always talk. Sometimes, we just walk in silence but the silence was fine. It was very comfortable. It was something that never bothered me.

We walked to Biology and took our seats. Whenever we would try to talk to each other, the teacher will always notice us that quickly. It was irritating. So, I took a piece of paper and decided to just pass notes with him…

"_Why is he so protective?? We were just going to talk."_ I wrote then passed him the paper.

He looked a paper. After writing, he passed it me with a smile. _"He thinks were going to do something else besides talking…"_

"_Oh. Okay."_ I raised my eyebrow while writing. _"Then I think he has really lost it."_

"_I think so too. How am I supposed to kiss you right in the middle of his class?? That's just rude."_ He wrote, complaining.

"_I know right?!"_ I wrote. Edward will never be rude. Sure to me he was but that was a long time ago…

We went on like that until we had to go our own ways to our own classes. Gym passed with just minor accidents and almost major accidents-I said ALMOST.

Edward was waiting for me as I got out of the gym. We walked hand-in-hand to the parking lot. Edward's hand held on to me tighter. I looked at him and he was staring directly right infront of him. I followed his gaze and instantly regretted it.

I froze. I felt part of my heart breaking. Although small, it still hurt. It was the tall dark-haired boy that I always loved.

"Bella." Jacob whispered. He was in pain.

"Jacob." I whispered. "What are you doing here??"

"I wanted to see you." He said.

"You wanted to see me??" I asked. "Wasn't it you who broke our friendship up?? Because you couldn't wait for me??"

"I regret that. I should have waited." He said.

"No. Youre lucky you didn't wait. If you did, your heart would be breaking ten times worse that it already did." I said. "I have Edward Cullen."

He looked at Edward and froze. "Cullen??"

"Black??" Edward asked furiously.

"You two know each other??" I asked.

Edward pulled me behind him and was acting defensive. I didn't understand. Was Jacob a threat or something?? "I will never hurt her." Edward hissed.

"How did you..??" Jacob asked.

Edward just smiled.

I moved but Edward kept me behind him slightly. "What is happening??"

"His dangerous Bella." They both said at the same time.

"What??" I asked. I was so confused. They knew each other then they suddenly claim that the other is dangerous. What is going on??

"Didn't you hear me??" Edward asked. "Please trust me. You shouldne be hanging our with him."

"Why??" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Edward whispered.

"Bella. I'm here because I wanted to apologize but now that I see you with him…"

He was going to apologize?? I've never felt pain like this before. This is too much. After what he did, he was going to apologize??

Jacob stopped and turned around for a moment then faced me with angry eyes. I was never this afraid of Jake. "Please just decide."

Edward stiffened. I was shocked. "Decide??" I whispered.

Jake looked at me like he was going to cry. I was suddenly having flashes off our past.

_Flash. Jake and I holding hands in La Push. Flash. Us talking in his garage. Flash. Us sitting on the soft sand watching the sunset. Flash._ Thos were wonderful memories but then there were other memories coming. _Flash. "I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be mine." Jacob yelled. Flash. "No!! I'm not ready." I cried. Flash. "Then it's either I get all your affection of none." He whispered. Flash. "What??" I sobbed. Flash. "I cant stay friends with you. It's too hard." He was angry at me. Flash. "Then I guess this is goodbye." Flash. Me walking away from him, sobbing. Flash._

He wants me to pick him but I don't understand what they are fighting about. Me?? Or are they just fighting against each other.

"You want me to decide??" I asked him. "Then that's easy. I pick Edward."

"WHAT??" Jacob yelled. "Why him??"

"Didn't you break off our friendship??" I asked. "Weren't you the one who couldn't wait??"

He looked like he was the guiltiest man alive. His head was bowed and he was breathing hard. His hands were balled into fists. "Then you've decided."

"Yes." I said coldly. I pulled Edward's hand and started walking passed him.

As I went by him he whispered: "Goodbye Bella. I still love you."

I maintained a strong face and pulled Edward to the Volvo. Once we got there, I sobbed. The memories that I reminisced were memories I wished that would be forgotten, something that would be replaced with good memories.

Edward pulled me on his lap in the passenger seat like he had done before. I cant believe that I was crying for another man in the love of my life's arms. I must be hurting Edward so badly. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. Remember, I'm here." He whispered as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back comfortingly. "I'll always be, as long as you want me to be."

"I'll always want you." I whispered in his neck. "Always."

"For now." He whispered. "But I'll understand if you will want more. I will let go if you tell me to."

I sobbed harder. "You want me to tell you to leave??"

"No. I just want you to realize what you are in for." He said. "Jacob is right. I am dangerous."

"Dangerous??" I looked at him in the eye. He was angry.

"You have to learn that we cant be. We won't last forever because I am not the one for you. You might be the one for me but isn't mutual."

"What are you talking about??" I asked.

"For now, I am happy that you are here with me but I am also preparing myself for the day that you leave."

"Why will I leave??" I asked. I was in so much pain that the anger im feeling is just faint.

"Because… I'm a vampire." He whispered.

That's it!! I pulled away and ran out the door and into the forest behind it. Edward followed really quickly. "Where are you going??" he yelled.

I didn't say anything. I just kept walking until I knew that I was lost. He was right behind me. I turned to him. "Are you dangerous??"

"Very." He said.

"Why?? Your going to kill me?? You're going to turn me into a vampire too?? Are you going to drink my blood??" I yelled.

"I don't want to do that to you." He said.

"Oh c'mon!! You said that you were dangerous!! I was with you for a week when I didn't know what you were and nothing bad happened to me-."

He cut me off. "That's for now… What if I loose control when I'm with you?? What if I do something wrong and end up ending your life??"

I didn't say anything. I let him say it all out. I wanted him to vent it all out. "I don't want to hurt you but could you please help me out??" he stopped.

"No." I said.

he was shocked. His hands were fists and his eyes were full of pain, anger, frustration and confusion. "What??"

"I'm not going to help you. You decide." I said.

"I cant…" he started to say.

"You decide!! Damn it Edward!! Just tell me which is more important to you?? Me or my blood??" I yelled. "You don't know how I deal with this, even I don't. I just do!! It isn't hard. I know you as Edward not as Edward the Vampire."

"But…"

"No!! Tell me!! If you want my blood… fine. I'll give it you now." I said firmly.

"What??" he asked.

"You can take it!!" I said. "If that's all that is attracting you to me then… take it." I whispered.

"I can't do that." He whispered.

"Why not?! Isn't that what you are controlling yourself from??" I yelled. "From drinking my blood?? Then Edward. Lose control and take it. Because if your just going to push me away like that, what's the point?? If I'm not going to be able to keep you then what's the point of living??"

he was quiet. He looked down. I walked closer to him. He just stood still. I took his hand and led it to my neck. "If this is really what you want, then take it." I whispered. "My life has no meaning without you."

"You really think I should take it??" he asked.

I nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Why are you doing this to me??" he asked.

"Because I want you to be happy and I love you so much." I whispered. "So much."

He pushed me to a tree. I was stuck between the tree and Edward but my back was protected by Edward's arms. I wasn't afraid. He would be happy if he got this. This is what he wanted all along. He leaned in slowly to my neck.

_He will be happy forever._ I thought.

He leaned in more to my neck. He took a deep breath and then he… kissed my neck. He pulled his lips to my ear and whispered: "You're right. I love you. I can never do that to you."

I sobbed and hugged him tight. "Really??"

"Definitely." He said as he hugged me close. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Then he looked at me in the eyes and kissed me. Heat flooded through my cheeks. I was already gasping as I tangled my hands in his hair. I could feel the passion and love he had for me. My heart was thudding so hard. I was trying to calm it down but it wouldn't. it would just get faster if still possible… it was.

He continued kissing me and kissing me and I was kissing him back. I pulled him closer to me and he did too. He kissed me harder and my heart exploded. I've never felt like this before. It was like all my insides were turned are still turning. I never wanted it to end.

He kept kissing me until I ran out of breath and pulled away to breath. He kissed down my jaw then pressed his cheek to my heart. We were both gasping. He looked at me and kissed me on the nose. "Bella, I love you. Just to make sure you understood, there was no competition between you and your blood. I need you. I was just taken by surprise."

I nodded. "I love you too." I smiled at him and he hugged me tight. I never wanted to let go and for an immeasurable moment, we didn't…

-------

Jacob POV

_How could she pick him?? Does she even know what he is?? Does she remember who I was to her?? I love her too much to just lose her like this. _I thought to myself as I ran home. _Even if I don't end up with her, at least she better not end up with him. I'm not losing to a COLD ONE._

I was fuming as I went in the house. Jenny was there… again. Ugh!! Doesn't she get the point?? I don't like her as that!! I'm happy with her as a friend and nothing more. She was easy to be with but she sometimes just pushes it like when she tried to kiss me. Ugh!!

"Hey Jake!!" she greeted me. "Where were you??"

"Hey Jenny. I was in Forks." I said. "I don't want to talk about it." I said before she could ask.

"Okay then do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?? There aren't any classes tomorrow for the whole state!! I don't remember why but.. yah."

"Sure." I said. it will keep her quiet for now.

_What am I going to do?? Bella cant stay with that leech. It's disgusting._ I thought.

_I will tell Bella about him. And hopefully, she will leave him… maybe for me._

**Author's Notes:**

How is that??

There we go!! Chapter18!!

In case you're wondering, Jacob already turned into a werewolf.

Bella and Jacob's past will be revealed in the later chapters…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thanks for the constant reviews and suggestions.

It really means a lot to me.

ILY!! =D

If you have the chance, read my other story. It's called

PLANE CRASH INTO TWILIGHT.

THANKS AGAIN=D 3


	19. Chapter 19: Jealousy

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me…

I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy and then there was a problem with

The log in thingy… I couldn't log in for like two days.

I'm sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for it…

Thank you to those who keep reading my story and to those who constantly review!!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

I hope nobody gets offended or hurt by this chapter.

I asked permission if I could use it and you- you know who you are-

Allowed me to use it.

Bet you ain't expecting this… =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter19: JealousyBella POV

"Can you please tell me where your taking me??" I pleaded Edward. He just picked me up from my house and said we had a date and I just couldn't say no.

"It's going to sound pretty childish and human. Im kinda embarrassed." He admitted, glancing my way.

"Are we going to the movies??" I guessed.

"Nope." He said.

"Ugh!! Where are we going?? I know we're in Port Angeles but…" I stopped. I knew where we were going.

"We're going to the mall aren't we??" I asked.

"How did you guess??" he asked. "I didn't think you would guess mall."

"Well… I don't know. It is human, you know??" I smiled. "Why are you taking me to the mall??"

"For a reason, obviously." She smiled.

"For what particular reason??" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said.

"Fine." I crossed my arms on my chest and pouted. I know it was childish but what would Edward want with a mall anyway??

Edward and I went in the mall hand in hand. The first place we went was the place I never thought Edward would actually go in to.

"Why are we in Timezone??" I asked. It was full of blinking lights. It was not that big of an arcade but it was big enough.

"I want to win you something. It's what a girlfriend would need from her boyfriend right??" he asked.

"I bet you got that from a movie or something." I said.

He just chuckled. He led me in and got a Timezone card from his wallet and paid in the counter. I didn't know how much he put in that thing but from how big the eyes of the cashier guy went, I would say it was pretty big.

"You played here before??" I asked.

"Yes. Well, only with Emmett. This is my card. I'm not like Emmett who has to get a new one every time he plays. He always loses his." Edward explained.

"Oh." I said.

He first went to the basketball game thing. He swiped the card and smiled. "Play with me." He said.

"Okay." I said. He pulled me closer beside him and he pressed start. He grabbed one and shot the ball effortlessly. He eyes me and I took one. Then I shot and, by some miracle, it went it.

I smiled really big and ha gave me a high five like I was some kid who wasn't tall enough but was able to shoot but it didn't matter. I was proud of myself. We each took another and kept shooting. I didn't get it in all the time but for someone so clumsy, I was happy that I didn't get anyone injured, even myself.

After basketball, we played House Of The Dead 4. It was fun. We were shooting zombies, ha! I cant believe Edward and I were doing this. When other people play, I always think that it was such a childish game but with Edward, it was different. It was enjoyable. We laughed and just really had a good time.

We even tried to play Dance Dance Revolution. I wasn't really good at it but I got the concept. You step on the arrow as it reaches the top of the screen. Edward and I started in beginners first. It wasn't the first time I've played this but the last time was already years ago.

We picked the song "Jerk It Out" it was a really fun song to dance to. I liked it. I did okay, I guess. Edward just felt ridiculous playing it. He was laughing the whole time. I gripped on the bar behind me for support. _Hey, at least I was trying._

After that game, we were just walking around the arcade when we spotted something that made our eyes gleam mischievously. We looked at each other at the same time and said: "I get to be Mario." Then we laughed.

We walked to the Mario Kart game and adjusted our seats. He swiped for the both of us and I got to be Mario. He chose Luigi. Our pictures were silly. It was really funny.

We started the game. _Three. Two. One. Go!!_

I hit the gas hard and started maneuvering through the track. Edward was on the lead but I was right behind him. We were forth and fifth. I got an item… It was the ghost thingy. _Hahaha. Your mine Edward._ I thought playfully.

I hit the horn of the steering wheel, hitting Edward with the ghost and I stole his mushroom. I chuckled and he just smirked. After a sharp curve, I used the mushroom and drove to second place. Edward was third. He was close behind me but I kept blocking his way.

I kept doing that until Edward got another mushroom and slipped in front of me. His smile grew wider and I was frustrated. I continued to look for ways to get in front of him but he was blocking me as I was blocking him earlier. He was now currently on the first place and I was second.

Ha!! I got the red spiked turtle shell thing. I waited for the right time for me to hit Edward. Just as there was a chance that he could fall off the cliff, I hit him.

…He fell!! I laughed out loud and he looked at me shocked that I actually had strategy. I was on the lead, firmly in first place and he was in third but catching up. It was the final lap.

I got the star as my item. It was perfect. I could see the finish line, Edward was right beside me then I use the star and bumped him, sending him back a bit and crossed the finish line. I smiled at him.

He was pouting. I touched his cheek and he smiled and I blurted out. "I beat you in driving!!" then I laughed because he pouted again.

"Of all of the things to lose to you with… driving. Why driving??" he mumbled. I just laughed. I sat on his lap.

"Don't be sad. It's not like I beat you in anything else that you had an interest in." I said.

He smiled and chuckled. "I just can't believe you beat me in driving." He said.

I laughed. "It's okay. It's because I got Mario."

We just laughed. "No. No. No. I accept. I lost to you." He pouted but he was fighting a smile.

I smiled really big for him and he couldn't help it but smile to. We laughed again for a while. Then he kissed my forehead. I looked right into his eyes. I was still breathing deeply from our fits of laughter but I was composed. "What are you going to get me??" I asked him.

"What do you want??" he asked. I smiled and brought him to the cashier to look for a prize.

"I want that one." I pointed at the cutest one. It was a yellow rabbit stuffed toy with big green eyes and a cute smile. It was also the one that required the most points, I picked it so that he wouldn't get anything for me. I didn't want him doing that. I didn't want anything from him but him.

"That one??" he smiled. "Is there another that you would like??"

"Hmmm." I thought. I pointed to a big white panda bear. "That one too."

I nodded at him. "How are you going to get me that??"

"Hmmm…" he said. Then he went back to the basketball game and started shooting. I followed and watched. When the game ended he only got ten points. The rabbit was 880 points and so was the panda. There is no way he would be able to get me that. I laughed.

He pulled me to the basketball thing again. "Just watch." He smiled. I watched.

He pressed start and then shot the ball once and stopped. He just watched me and I was looking at him like he was crazy. "Why did you stop??"

He smiled and brought me back to the cashier. "Please get me those two." He pointed at the prizes that I wanted as he handed the card to the cashier guy.

"Okay." He said after swiping the card. My jaw dropped. How did he get that amount?? We didn't even play that much.

The prizes were handed to me. My mouth was still wide open. "How did you get that much??"

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. "Remember this isn't the first time I've played in Timezone… but it is the first time I got a prize out of it." He explained. I looked at him.

"I still have a lot more." He smiled.

I smiled too. I hugged my new toys tight and leaned on Edward more.

"Mommy!!! I want that too!!" a small girl shouted, pointing at the toys I was carrying.

"We'll see baby but you cant get it from her." the mother said.

The little girl pouted and looked heartbroken. I let moved away from Edward and walked toward the little girl. "Do you want one??" I asked. "I don't think I can carry both."

She smiled and nodded. I smiled at her. "Pick one." I said.

"the rabbit." She said.

"The rabbit it is." I said and handed her the rabbit. "Take care of it okay??"

she nodded and ran off to her mother who went inside Timezone. I watched her go to her mother and tell her how she got it. The mother gave me a smiled and mouthed: "Thank you."

I nodded and felt two strong arms wrap around me. "Youre so caring and generous." He whispered.

I looked at him. "I hope you don't mind. You gave me that." I said, hoping that he wouldn't be offended that I gave one of his gifts away.

"Not at all. If you want, I can get you another." He said.

I shook my head. "This is enough." I said. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said reassuringly. "Theres one more place we have to go to."

"Okay." I said.

We walked to the other side of the mall and entered a shop full of necklaces, bracelets, watches, earrings and other jewelry. I was shocked. What were we doing here??

He went to the counter and said: "Edward Cullen."

"Oh yes. I have it right here." The man said. He pulled out a small box. He placed it on top of the table.

Edward opened it and smiled. "Perfect." He said.

"What's that??" I asked.

"Turn around." He said. I did.

Then he placed something on my neck. I looked down and saw a ring on the silver chain. I picked it up and looked at it. "Edward." I whispered.

Edward POV

I placed the chain with the ring on her neck. I was nervous. What if she didn't like it?? Was it too much?? I thought to myself as I locked it in. "Edward." She whispered as she picked it up.

She turned with a smirk on her face. That was not the reaction I was looking for. I wanted her to jump into my arms and kiss me but no… she just smirked.

"What??" I asked. "You don't like it??"

"No. I love it but… by any chance, did Alice see this??" I asked.

"Yes but why??" I asked her confused. What did she have to do with this??

She took something from her pocket and handed it to me. It was a small box. "Open it." She said.

I opened the small box and my eyes got big. "Alice." I said. it was the exact same one that I got for Bella. It was a thick silver ring with an engraving that said: "Il mio coure el il tuo per sempre" on the outside and "My heart is yours forever on the inside.

She picked it up and locked it in place from the front. I leaned it to her so that she could reach. She smelled so wonderful. It was so floral. I loved it. "Care to explain how you got this??" I asked.

"Well, when Alice and I were shopping, she had a vision and pulled me to the jewelry store and told me to pick one for you. It was terribly hard but then I found this and told her that I wanted it for you." She blushed.

"Well, while you went shopping, I passed by here and saw this and got that engraved." I explained.

"Really??" she asked.

"Yah." I said.

she gave me a hug. "Thank you." She said.

"Thank you too." I said as I took her scent in. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Bella was beside me when we were walking to the food court. My arm was around her waist while she leaned on me while hugging her panda.

She then stiffened and stopped walking.

_Why is he with her?!?!_ a familiar irritating voice yelled.

I stiffened too and looked forward to see someone I hoped I would never see again.

-----

Bella POV

No. I didn't really want to see him today or any day again but… who was he with?? Who is she?? Why is he holding her hand??

She had a small frame. Her face was innocent looking. She had big eyes, full lips, high cheekbones. She had straight black hair falling until the middle of her arm. She was pretty. Her skin was a little brown, lighter than Jacob's.

Edward stiffened beside me as he realized what made me stiffen.

The woman beside him looked at Edward then at me then to Jacob then back to me. She didn't know what was going on. When I opened my mouth to say something, Jacob and the woman left.

They walked away from us. Jacob put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from Edward and i. Was he trying to protect the girl from him… or was he avoiding just me??

I felt tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. Since when did I care whether he avoided me or not??

"Bella, what's wrong??" Edward held my face in his hands. The tears fell from my eyes and Edward was worried now. His eyes were terrified. "Are you okay?? What's wrong??" he asked.

I dropped the panda and hugged him. I just cried in the middle of the mall. I didn't care whether we were the center of attention or not. I need Edward. I was in pain. I was hurting.

**Author's Notes:**

There we go!! Chapter19!!!

I hope you liked it!!

It was an idea that popped into my head. I just made it more dramatic…

Don't get mad at me for making it so…

Picture of the ring in my profile!! Just imagine it on a chain…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

I already have more than a hundred reviews and I am so freaking happy!!!

Thanks to those who constantly read and review!!!

ILY!!

** When you have the time, check out my other story Plane Crash into Twilight!!


	20. Chapter 20: Decissions

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so please go Easy on me…

There was seriously something wrong with my brain. I couldn't write anything down

I feel so horribly guilty for not updating so soon.

Please forgive me.

Anywayzz… I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you to those who keep reading my story and to those who constantly review!!

Thanks to you guys, I have 140 reviews!! I am so happy!!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TWILIGHT or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter20: ConfessionsBella POV

I dropped the panda and hugged him. I just cried in the middle of the mall. I didn't care whether we were the center of attention or not. I need Edward. I was in pain. I was hurting.

"Can we go home??" I asked Edward after I settled down a little. I don't want to cry anymore. I will not cry anymore. I don't feel sorrow anymore all I feel is anger. How could Jacob just replace me like that?? Didn't he just say that he loved me yesterday??

"Of course." Edward whispered. We silently made our way to the Volvo and when I got in, I stared out the window. I couldn't understand anything anymore. What am I worth?? Something replaceable, I guess.

"Bella??" Edward whispered. "Bella." I didn't move, I couldn't move.

The car screeched to a stop and I looked at Edward with frantic eyes. He held onto my shoulders and made me look at him. He was lost for words. He couldn't say anything. "Please say something." he pleaded.

"I have nothing to say." I said coldly. _What's wrong with me??_

"Yes, you do!!" He yelled. "Bella, don't bottle it inside of you!! Do something about it!!" his eyes were filled with pain. I couldn't say anything. I don't deserve Edward. He was worrying about me when I was hurting because another guy replaced me.

Then Edward was out his door and opening mine. He took a step back and I stepped out of the car. I looked down. I didn't want to see his pained eyes. They were too much and to think I put it there.

He offered his hand to me. I closed my eyes and looked up. When I opened my eyes, Edward looked like he would be crying if he could. "Do you still trust me??" he asked.

I was shocked by his question. _Why wouldn't I trust him??_ Instead of taking his hand, I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around my waist and lifted me up slightly so that my feet were dangling. He nuzzled his face in my neck. "I feel so helpless." He whispered.

"Why??" I brushed the hair out of his face. He looked at me.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered. "You're so sad. I don't know how to make you stop hurting. I'm so useless." He closed his eyes.

"No, you're not." I said. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way." He wouldn't open his eyes to look at me. I cupped his face and kissed his eyelids then leaned my forehead to his as he finally slowly opened his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "Can we go to our meadow??"

He nodded and swung me on his back just like he did before. He was running as fast as before. And just like then, everything was a blur though now, everything was bright. The sun was coming out.

He stopped and I stepped down. I sat down on the grass, under a tree. I looked up at him and patted the grass beside me. He sat down and I sat on his lap.

We were both watching the bright sun. The clouds finally let it show. Then Edward put his arms around me. _I need to talk to him._

I started to play with his fingers and he rested is chin on my shoulder.

"Edward…" I started. "You know Jacob and I were best friends since we were little. I only got to see him every summer. He kept me company while I was here. He was the only one I opened up to besides my mom. We both knew that we both loved each other but I… I just wasn't ready. He told me that he would wait but when I came here for good, he just forced it on me…"

"You don't need to tell me if it's too much." Edward whispered, interrupting what I had to say.

I looked at him. He was serious. "I trust you." I said and smiled a little. He gave me a sad smiled. "Okay. But you can stop when it gets too much."

I nodded and resumed playing with his fingers again. "He ended our friendship when he couldn't wait anymore. But, that isn't the most painful part…" I whispered. "Do you know what is??"

He slowly shook his head.

"One, I lost the most important friendship I had then and two, is that I realized that I was ready for him all along. It's just that not all of me was sure of him and third, was yesterday. When he said that he still loved me. It's so painful because he just replaced me. Yesterday, he told me to decide and then today, he's with another girl whom I have never seen before when I went to his place." I laughed humorlessly. "I guess I'm just replaceable to him. Maybe I didn't mean much to him at all."

Edward's hold tightened around me. "He's stupid. If I had you then, I would have never let you go."

I cuddled closer to him but kept my attention on his long pale fingers. "Can you tell me how he could do that to me??"

"I don't know how he could do something as horrible as that." He whispered.

I looked at him and saw that his eyes were closed. "Will you do that to me?? Will you… replace me??"

His eyes opened and they were furious. "Never. You can never be replaced. You will always have my heart."

I smiled a little. "I love you Edward."

He sighed. "I love you too. You just don't know how much." He rested his cheek on my shoulder his eyes burning into mine. I leaned my head on his.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said.

"For what??" he whispered.

"This is so unfair to you. I am so hurt by the other guy when we both know that I love you way more." I said.

"Actually… I don't know." He said.

"Don't know what??" I asked.

"If you love me more." He said.

I twisted my body so that I was facing him. I took his face in my hands. My eyes were burning into his. "Why are you being a hypocrite?? You told me to trust you when you cant trust me?!" I yelled. "I thought you would have more faith in me."

"Then let me rephrase. I know you love me but I'm not sure if you love me more." He said.

"What are you talking about??" I yelled.

He was gone. I looked around and saw something sparkle in the sunlight. I watched my Edward sparkle in the sunlight. "Well, look at me!!" he yelled. "Bella, I'm a killer!! I'm a monster!! I'm a freaking rock!! He might be a werewolf but… At least he has a pulse."

"What the heck?! And I thought you hated them." I walked towards him but stopped a few feet away.

"I do. I hate them with the last fiber of my being but he is closer to human than I will ever be." He reasoned.

"I don't understand you." I said. "Please tell me what's bothering you. I told you what bothered me, please don't let him… Don't let him be the reason why we're fighting. He's not worth it." I was pleading now. "I don't want to lose you."

He was looking at me with fierce eyes while mine were trying to hide the tears that were coming. His hands were clenched and he was breathing shallow breaths. "Please??" I tried again. "I cant lose you, not now."

"Bella." he started taking small steps towards me. I closed the distance between us and ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept his on my waist. "I'm sorry Bella. I can't help but think that you will leave me."

"Tell me. Tell me why you think that." I whispered. "Don't keep it bottled up inside you!! Do something about it!!" I quoted him.

He took a deep breath. "I'm not human." He said. "I'm not right for you."

"Why??" I asked.

"That's exactly it!! I'm not human!! I mean look at me!! I'm hideous!!"

I looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "Youre not. You're my personal miracle."

"Why are you looking at it like it's a good thing?!" he yelled.

"I'm not saying that it's good nor is it bad. All I'm after for is you. I want Edward. Imagine if you weren't changed, we would have never met. Can you imagine yourself if you just died?? Do you think I would be this happy??" I asked softly. "I know I'm being selfish, I'm thinking about my happiness but that's the only way I can show you that I'm not disgusted by what you are because to me, you are the most amazing guy I could ever find."

"I just… I don't know what to think." He said.

"Think about us. Don't think about anything else. The only thing that matters is us. And as long as we love each other, I'm not letting you go."

"You don't know how lucky I am to have found you, Bella." he said.

I laughed. "I think you got it wrong. I'm the lucky one."

He smiled and then his icy lips were on mine. I felt the heat go to my cheeks. My hands tangled to his hair and one of his hands were on the small of my back while the other was cupping my face. The kiss was slow and passionate. Then all too soon, he pulled back.

We were both gasping for air and then he kissed me again and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for acting that way." he said.

"Me too." I said.

We sat on the soft sand. I was leaning on Edward and his arm was around my waist. My fingers were feeling the sand. It was a calming feeling and we both watched the sun set.

----------

"I'll see you later??" I asked as we reached home. Edward needed to talk to his family and go hunt but he promised to be here tonight.

"Definitely." He whispered.

I smiled and stepped out of the car but then Edward was in front of me in a crouch. "What is it??"

"Black." He said and I stiffened.

Just then I saw an old truck come and pull up in front of the house. Jacob stepped down from the truck.

He walked to the front of the house with out seeming to notice Edward and I. Edward stood straight but stayed in front of me.

"Mind opening the door??" Jacob asked coldly.

"Why are you here??" I asked. I didn't want to see him after what happened today between Edward and me. He caused all the problems. Edward and I almost fought because of him.

"I was told to come here to drop of Fish Fry for Charlie." He said.

"Okay." I said. I walked around Edward and opened the door.

Jacob went inside and I followed. Edward stayed outside. "Can I come in??"

"I need to talk to him alone. If that's alright." I said.

"Okay." He whispered. He kissed me quickly on the lips and whispered: "Be safe." Then went on his way.

I sighed and closed the door. I went to the kitchen where Jacob was placing the fish in the fridge. I waited and he finally turned to face me but he made his way out of the house. "I don't want to talk to you." He said as he was leaving the door.

I stepped out with him. "I just have one thing to say."

He turned to face me. "What??" he asked coldly.

"After what you said yesterday and what I saw today. I realized something…" I started. "I realized that I was ready for you all along. I was in love with you." I smiled and started to walk in the house when a big hand pulled on my arm.

"You are not in the right place to say that." He said.

"I know." I said. the pain was coursing through me again. It was bearable but it still hurt.

"Then why are you telling me this now??" he almost growled.

"Because I'm sorry. I know that I'm not in the right place to say that since we've both moved on. I just am saying that… im sorry I made you wait when you didn't have to."

"I don't… want... I don't want to be friends with… you." He said.

"I never asked you to be friends with me!! That's not what I'm trying to tell you. How can you be so cold?!" I yelled.

"You know what??" he let go of my arm. "Never mind."

"yah. Nevermind." I said as he left me.

My chest felt lighter but I was in pain. How will I ever understand what is happening to me?? I am so lost. I don't know what I am doing anymore.

What I just did would be good for me. I know that he doesn't care for me anymore… so why should I care??

I confessed because I was guilty and I get left alone. But I would ever have found a better ending to my day. Im now free of Jacob Black. He is nothing to me anymore…

**Author's Note:**

There we go!! Chapter 20!!

How was that??

Please tell me what you thought of it! I really want to know how to improve my stories.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

If you have the time… Try reading my other story: PLANE CRASH INTO TWILIGHT

By the way…

This part of the story was inspired by one of my best friends.

She is a very strong girl. She was able to face situations like this and this is dedicated to her!!

ILY!! You know who you are. ;D


	21. Chapter 21:Letting Go

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so very sorry for not updating for so long. I have many things to do and I have

Been caught up with reading this novel for school.

Another is I am really going lost on how I want the middle of my stories to go.

I am also facing the same problem with my other story…

I know what I want to happen and what the problem would be but…

I can't seem to find a really good way to connect them.

I hope you guys understand.

I'm really sorry again. Please forgive me. Please, please, please… With a mountain lion on top??- hahaha. Sound familiar??

Well… This is my fist fan fiction so please go easy on me…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter21: Letting Go**_

**Edward POV**

I couldn't wait to get back to Bella. Who knows what that mutt did to her; what he told her. What he was able to convince him that I really was a monster and someone that isn't worthy of love??

Well I know that Bella loves me… Now. But what if when I get back, she would push me away and tell me to leave her forever?? I know that that was what I have been trying to tell her before, that she should push me away but… now that I know I have her, I cant seem to think of my world without her or… to be out of her world.

I hunted alone, knowing that I would just make my family worried- as if they weren't worried already. I knew I had to think. I had to brace myself for all that would happen to me. There were really only two possibilities that would happen to me when I see Bella. One, she pushes me away and listens to Jacob. Or two, she didn't believe Jacob and stood up for me.

No matter how hard I try to convince myself that it was going to be possibility number two, I couldn't help but wonder what I would do if it turned out to be the first.

I would be devastated… crushed. I would be forever wounded by the things that she would tell me…_. You and Jacob were right. You are a freak. We aren't meant for each other. _I imagined her say. Just then, I imagined her say the five words that would kill me. _I don't love you anymore…_

Those words lingered in my head for a long time. With just thinking about it, I felt like I was going to dry sob. I don't want to be weak. Nothing can make me weak… except Bella.

I imagined all the things that made me love her. Her eyes, her brown hair, her smooth, warm skin. Her floral scent… Her selflessness. Her kindness and goodness. Just basically everything about her. I can't find one flaw in her… Even her stubbornness and clumsiness is something that I adore about her.

The way her lower lip jut out when she was being stubborn. And the way she would fall into my arms as I catch her.

What am I going to do if I lose her now?? The thought is unbearable. I pushed it at the back of my head, knowing that if I keep thinking about it, I would completely break down.

I then ran back to Forks. When I reached her house, I was terrified of what I was about to witness. I didn't want to see her crashing, sobbing for him. I also didn't want to see her mad at me.

I just want to see her. Just her and I want to feel the way she loved me. Whenever I'm with Bella. I feel safe and at the same time, I want to protect her, I feel loved and I want to show her how much I do in return.

I climbed to her window and peaked in. She was sitting on her bed, her back to the headboard. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about something really hard. What if she was thinking of how she was going to tell me to leave??

_Don't be a coward!! _I screamed in my head as I opened the window and stepped in. I sat on her rocking chair as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

_Now or never._ "What are you thinking??" I asked.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. When she saw that it was me, she blushed and her heart was beating so fast but she didn't show any welcoming emotion. _This can't be good._

"How was your talk with Jacob??" I asked sincerely.

"Okay." She whispered then smiled. "I'm free."

"Free??" I asked.

Her eyes lit up as if she discovered the cure for cancer and then she jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm free. He let me go and I did too…" she whispered.

"Really??" I asked. I wasn't sure what that meant to her but she made it sound good so it must be good to her, right??

She nodded then sighed. "But… I don't understand what I'm feeling. I still want to keep my friendship with him intact even though I know that it is kind of impossible now."

"You still want to talk to him??" I asked and she nodded her head slowly. "But Bella… He's dangerous. I don't even know why I let you alone with him earlier. He could have hurt you."

"I know he hates me but… I also know that he still cares about me." She said. "he wouldn't hurt me."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is young and has no control over his temper… Please bear with me… I don't want you to get hurt and…" I stopped.

"And what??" she asked. She looked worried again. This conversation was seriously confusing. I was being all protective and strong but now, I felt like I was the weak one.

"When I left you with him, I couldn't stop but think that you were going to leave me and listen to him. I couldn't help but believe that you were going to believe him and tell me that you don't love me anymore." I bowed my head, afraid of what she would think of my little confession.

She cupped my cheek, silently telling me to look at her. I did and she was serious but her eyes were soft and loving. "I don't know where you get your ideas from. If I thought that of you, wouldn't I have told you by now?? Why would I listen to Jacob about you?? He doesn't know anything about you."

"Well, he knew you for much longer that I have, you two have loved each other too and for all I know you just want to be with me for the immortality." I snapped.

I looked at her and tears were falling down from her eyes, her expression, broken and pained. "Why would you think that of me??" she asked.

"Because there's no reason for you to love me. I know you've been denying it but I… don't know how to let myself believe you in that. I can't see myself through your eyes. I don't know how to see myself as beautiful. I see myself as dangerous, disgusting, cold and unlovable." I said.

She nodded… "You agree??" I asked.

"Definitely. You tell me that I don't see myself clearly well, apparently, neither can you." She said. "I understand you though. I also can't find a reason for you to love me. I'm average, plain, boring… compared to all the great things you are… I'm nothing compared to you."

I felt anger boil inside of me and I was about to protest but then she continued. "But maybe that's why were meant for each other. Because we need each other to constantly remind us how special we are. As for the immortality thing… I don't need it without you. Now that I know how much you mean to me, one lifetime isn't enough for me…"

"What are you saying?? You want me to change you??" I almost yelled.

"How else will we work??" she asked.

"We are working just fine now." I said through clenched teeth. "I will not take your soul from you."

"Well, check again because it already belongs to you." She said.

----------

**Bella POV**

We lay down on my small but comfortable bed together. He pulled me close and kissed my hair.

I don't know how else I would have this night end. It was perfect. I was free of Jacob and I was finally able to let Edward take every part of my heart. Jacob was there but not as much as before.

I was peaceful. I could actually really breathe without worrying about anything that would break my relationship with Edward.

How could I deserve someone like him?? Someone who gave his whole heart to me while I kept a secret part of mine from him?? but I don't want to keep asking these questions anymore.

I don't want God to hear because when He does, He will realize that I was right. That I don't deserve Edward and then He would take Edward away from me forever.

"Go to sleep, love." He whispered as he cradled my on his chest.

I nodded. "Goodnight Edward. I love you."

"I love you too." Then he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am sorry to tell you that I have deleted the next two chapters to my story.

There were reviews that opened my eyes to see that it was going to fast and I realized my mistake.

But don't worry. I will be editing it a bit and then, I will put up the sequel…

I haven't thought of a name yet though…

Anyways…

Thank you guys for helping me out with my story.

I really love you guys.

Thank you and wait up for the sequel.

Please don't kill me and please understand.


End file.
